The Life of Bri Tsutoni
by RainKandySux
Summary: The story encompasses the life struggles of Bri Tsutoni; a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. She becomes the last of her legendary clan at a young age and is forced into accepting her clans's soul-spirit after witnessing why. It covers violence, war, friendship, and deep personal insight onto her love life as she gets older. Shisui Uchiha X OC X Kakashi Hatake coupling.
1. History of Bri

I only own the Tsutoni clan characters; all of the Naruto characters that may be mentioned in the story do not and will not be mine :) This is just a brief description about my original character. No she will not talk to you the whole story just here as she introduces herself. I have taken a brief pause on this story to edit many typos I have found. I will be updating it hopefully twice a month starting 10/08/14.

**EDITED 10/05/14**

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

Shinobi is such a powerful, frightening, yet hopeful word that can either send fear or raise hope in the hearts of those that hear it. I see that word for all of its attributes. My name is Bri Tsutoni and I am sharing my tale, my life, my story that really began on my second birthday and continues on to my 26th one. It will be a long journey, but I am hoping by sharing it, that will enlighten the world the daily duties of what it means to truly endure a ninja life.

I should start by explaining who I am. My father's clan, the Tsutoni, are ancient and sparse. So sparse that I become the only one when I was 10 years old. I'll get more in depth with that throughout my story. I have a mass of blonde and untamable hair. I was born with one gold eye and one black eye. My mother is the famous, if not infamous, Lady Tsunade. She was always indifferent to me during my childhood, but I blame that on my four older brothers' disappearances. They each graduated at the age of 10 and each one of them never made it home that night after the ceremony. Mother was never hateful towards me until the night I graduated at that same youthful age of 10. The reason will be revealed at another time.

My clan possesses a spirit. No, not one of those tailed beasts that frighten the shit out of anyone with sense; but an actual spirit reincarnated from the soul of the very first Tsutoni. I know that may sound strange, but the spirit really helped me survive the struggle my ninja lifestyle would throw at me. The spirit of my clan goes by the name of Hokkaidō. He resembles a wolf and he shared the strength and stamina similar to the tailed beasts; but he was a manifestation of goodness and was not created in the purposes of the tailed beasts. He only physically possesses one clan member of its choosing, but everyone of Tsutoni descent will possess its purple hued chakra and its ability to prevent genjutsu from being successfully used against us. The vessel of the Hokkaidō will also have purple eyes which the phrase "Purple-Eyed Tsutoni" derives from. My clan had also mastered the art of storm building. We specialize in wind styled jutsus. The deadliest of which were storms like tornadoes. The size and strength of the storm is determined by the user that made it.

My clan was formidable, but how could that be when I ended up alone at the age of 10? That is a mystery that will unravel throughout my life time. Before my father's death he made a compact with the Uchiha clan; a pact that ensured my safety and survival for the Tsutoni people. This unity would be designed by marriage and would lead to deep connection between me and the angst filled Uchiha the older I matured.

As a young adult, I develop what I thought was an irreplaceable love with Shisui Uchiha. Due to the Leaf's suspicion against my new family, I would end up alone again. Will I be able to adapt love for another of my close friends that I acquired my teenage years, Kakashi Hatake, or will I turn against my home and flee forever like Shisui's beloved cousin Itachi? These would be only a few of the decisions I would face.

Let us begin my story, shall we?


	2. Uchiha and Tsutoni Unite

I only own the Tsutoni clan characters; all of the Naruto characters that may be mentioned in the story do not belong to me or will ever be mine :)

It has come to my attention that my story is a little tricky to follow, so I'll be adding more information about each scene to flow better. Sorry!

* * *

**EDITED 10/05/14**

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Tsutoni Clan Engagement Ceremony

"She doesn't even know what the hell is going on or the importance of this ceremony. I don't understand why this can't wait until she is old enough to appreciate her clan," mumbled Lady Tsunade. She always mumbled around me. It must be because she has already dealt with this four other times with my brothers that disappeared before I even made an appearance into the world.

"It's tradition and you must realize at this point how crucial this it to follow through," my father preached, "Hopefully this arranged marriage pairing ceremony will bring the village and the Uchiha's closer and ensure that another generation of my clan thrives. She and I are all that is left since my clan started to dwindle away even when we were children ourselves. Please take this seriously; I know you are growing tired of this considering it is the fifth time."

"I suppose she does look lovely in that lavender kimono. To think that she will one day partake in missions and fight in battles with the ability of you legendary Tsutoni is unnerving. Perhaps this marriage she will be forced into on her sixteenth birthday will release her from those duties," my mother sighed. I honestly had no knowledge of what my parents were saying or what they were preparing me for at the time. There are only so many critical thinking skills a two year old can have after all. However, I knew that I was different; that I was special. The elites of the village surrounded an elevated platform and each patted my little blonde head as I walked hand-in-hand with my father to the platform's steps. This engagement ceremony the Tsutoni had planned for every two year old child of our clan is known throughout the land of Konoha since its purpose was primarily to select matches that will create stronger generations. As I reached the top of the platform, I was greeted by a boy at least two years older than I. His eyes were blacker than the coals daddy used to make BBQ, but they were much kinder than those of his clan that stood behind him. BBQ? I'm starving and I hope this doesn't take too much longer. Luckily, the silence was broken as the boy in front of me spoke up.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui, princess. Your face reminds me of the sun." The boy spoke. I never really appreciated that compliment until and weeks passed by after that day. I did not meet the boy again until it was my time to attended the Ninja Academy at the age of five. The three years prior to attending seemed to take a lifetime. Not only did my mother's temper flare up more often than not, but my father also appeared to be irritable and even weak almost. I was very relieved when it became time for me to get away from it all.

There were many unpleasant occurrences in the shinobi world that forced many students my age quickly through school. It took me five years to graduate, whereas Shisui only attended two. Since many things happened those five years at the Academy, I will skip the majority of it and only provide the most important memories of those years.

The first highlight of my academy days began on my first day of attendance. Shisui met me at the gate of my home which was the first time I had actually seen him since that ceremonial day many years ago. If it was not for his kind black eyes, I do not think I would have even remembered his face. On the way to class, he gave me a few tips about what I should and should not do in class. Apparently, I was going to have quite a few issues with sitting still and being quiet. It's not like I had to act like a princess in my own home, but all the students were going to have to act like obedient royals. At least that is was Shisui made it out to be like. Yikes.

Once we reached the main door to the school, he smiled down at me and told me that this was going to be his last year and that he doesn't need to be seen with a "frail little girl" and poofed away into smoke. I was only five, but I knew what he meant. The jerk was only a few years older; who did he think he was? I did not do a single thing he instructed just to spite him and my bad behavior forced me to overcome the challenge of cleaning the chalkboard after class. I was a little disappointed when I didn't see his black eyed smile when I left the building. Instead of heading home like my dad instructed, I decided to head to the Uchiha section on the outskirts of town so that I could ask he why he didn't bother to take me home and why he felt the need to tease me.

I didn't even get half way there when I became distracted by a boy that was a little older or possibly the same age as Shisui. The unfamiliar kid had gray hair which was even more untamed than mine. He was trying to purchase medicine, but the cashier would not sell it due to him not having enough money. I walked my tiny five year old self up to that old hag and said, "Who do you think you are withholding medicine from someone in need! Healing a life is much more important and is worth much more than your lousy money!"

The gray haired boy looked at me as if I had lost my way on the path of righteousness.

As the old lady was about to say something explicitly rude back, my father's hand appeared on my shoulder as he payed for the herbs that the boy needed. He joked with the cashier to ease my drama induced scene and then turned to the gray haired boy. It never took him long to find me starting trouble.

"Please, let me take this to Sakumo-sama. He is an old friend and I need to discuss something important with him," daddy said.

I finally looked at the boy's face and noticed that his eyes were not only sleepy looking and dull, but I also noticed that half of his face was hiding. Weirdo. He simply nodded and led the way to his home. Great; now I was stuck tagging along with the most boring looking kid that was even more disgruntled to have me follow him than the other boy I had originally sought for. This one wouldn't even acknowledge me after I helped him out! My journey to find Shisui to tell him off for making fun of me earlier was going down the drain. We finally reached the boy's home and I was led into the den with the silver haired ninja. Once I got adjusted in a comfortable position, my dad left me and walked to the back room to discuss whatever was so dang important with the boy's father.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

I wonder what could be so important that I am not allowed in the conversation. I am stuck babysitting this little princess when I should be out training and mastering the jutsu I have been working on. Besides, this girl has to be insane. Surely she did not belong to THE Lord Tsutoni. No. She was not quiet, reserved, or respectful and I could feel the anticipation and desire to move ooze from her. The more I looked at her, the more bizarre she appeared. Her hair was just a mess of blonde that needed to be brushed, her eye color didn't even match one another for God's sake! I supposes you could think of her as pretty if you disregarded those traits. Not that it was easy to do since those are the first things you noticed about her. I would prefer Rin's patient eyes than this girl's bright and shining ones. I can only imagine how she behaves at the academy. What am I thinking? It's not like I'm really concerned about how this fool of a child acts. I have got to get out of here before the hyperactive bomb of a girl distracts me anymore.

* * *

Bri's POV

How rude. That was the second time someone poofed away from me. I wonder if people do this to my mother and that's why she's in a bad mood all the time. Instead of letting it bother me further, I decided to take advantage of the lack of eyes to watch me and snoop about. I crept towards the door where our fathers were located.

"Sakumo-sama, I know you have been burdened lately, but this should bring you hope. I had a dream that my daughter will marry your son. She is engaged to an Uchiha whom she will devote her entire heart and soul to, but I know for certain that Kakashi is in her future too," My father stated boldly. I remember my mother telling me stories of the dreams that every possessed Tsutoni would have that always foretold the future.

That was when I walked away. How could I possibly devote my time to someone that doesn't even want to be around me and what is this engagement that my dad spoke of? Madness. _I'm engaged!_ So that was probably what was happening that day I turned two. I hardly remember anything about that day. But still, I was engaged? I'm pretty positive that this is not normal. I am only five...right? And I was going to be placed into a marriage with_ Shisui?_ Is that why he met me at the gate earlier today? I am way too young to even know what was really going on or why I may get married twice in my lifetime according to my dad. I pushed the ideas of such from my mind. The days I would marry were far, far away.

* * *

Shisui walked me to class every morning that first year even though he claimed to be embarrassed to do so. Apparently, I was a pretty good shinobi after all even though he chided me about my lack of care. I also developed a friendship with a girl my age too. Her name is Kurenai and she was amazing at scaring people away with these red eyed glares. It was hysterical getting into trouble with her. Many of the girls enjoyed teasing me about my two toned eyes, but all I needed was Kurenai by my side and all joking silenced. The next five years continued in that fashion and Kurenai became my partner in crime to and from school once Shisui become unable to do so. After Shisui graduated my first year of school, he quickly became a Chunin and by my final year he was already an impressive shinobi who was renowned for possessing the most dangerous genjutsu of not just his clan but of the very essence of genjutsu in general. So the kid turned out to be impressive. His big, bad skills couldn't even affect me. That little fact irritated him to no end. The next five years continued quickly as I slowly matured into an impressive little kunoichi. Even the Uchiha's I would visit weekly to form the future family bond I would have, were impressed with my abilities.

* * *

~Bri's Graduation Day

"I can't believe my name alone can send shivers down our enemies, but the genjutsu that causes it can't even touch you. To think my little princess is the only person other than her own father that could stand against my clan," Shisui joked. His little princess? Why did he have to say that? All the ten year old girls my age were pretty much the same: fashion, makeup, and boys. Naturally, I was not any different so his suggestion of belonging to him set fire to my face. He just had to be talking this way on the most important day for an academy student.

"I don't have time for this! I'm almost late for the graduation exam!" I sputtered and ran off to the exam room. I ran into Kurenai in the way to the room. She smiled and told me that I will do great and will meet me outside when I'm finished. I entered the room and started to mentally prepare myself on what to expect. I won't get into the specific details of my exam, but rest assured that I managed to pass them with flying colors. Flying colors that erupted from the bomb I threw at the giant turtle that peaked in on me as I completed the written part of the exam.

I swear there was a human being under its shell! It had to be stopped! So, I passed even with that temporary turtle setback and was enjoying my graduation ceremony a day later. It was announced that my scores were the highest in my class and was even comparable to that of the previous Uchiha Shisui several years before. Hell yeah; eat that Mister "I cannot be seen with a frail little girl." Cheers erupted from the surrounding friends and family of all those present as the graduation ceremony came to an end. I waved goodbye to Shisui whom I caught smiling when I was handed my papers as my father led the way to our home.

"I know your mother not sharing this day with us is disappointing, but please do not take it personally. You see, she thinks that if she were to be here that you would disappear like your brothers before you on this very day."

"It's really okay. I didn't expect her to grace us with her ever-so-lovely presence," I responded happily. Little did I know at the time, that the night would be one of the worst ones of my life. Neither did I know that the night wouldn't be the only night that would haunt me.


	3. Truth Behind the Tsutoni Decline

Hi! I know the first 2 chapters aren't exploding in violence or passion we all want to see, but that means that it can only get better! Thanks for checking my story out! I only own Tsutoni's :)

WARNING: There is some explicit description involving death in this chapter.

**Edited 10/05/14**

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Bri's POV

A strange man was looming over our front door with a smirk.

"I have just been given the pleasure of becoming sweet Bri-chan's sensei. I would like to see if she would be welcome to take a walk with me. You know, so that we can be formally introduced and get to know one another on a personal level," The man spoke. His voice was reminiscent of a snake. If a snake could speak, that is. Now that I think about it, that was exactly what this man epitomized; a snake. I just became a genin and this is who I get stuck with? I can only imagine what Shisui will say when I tell him. Maybe he will have knowledge of this man's skill since he was already advancing famously in his ranks as a jōnin.

"Don't you agree that it is a little late for that? Besides, Bri has had a very long day with her graduation and will need some rest before she begins training with you and her other team members tomorrow. Would you oppose to me accompanying you for the evening stroll in her place? I hate that you came all this way to be turned away, Lord Orochimaru." I gasped at the moniker my father called him. My dad is elite and he never spoke highly of anyone other than the Hokage. So this was the legendary sannin that my mother mentioned could tame snakes? That explains his smell! I understand that I did the best on my graduation scores, but I had no idea I would be well off enough to be trained by this guy! Before I got excited enough to argue with my father into allowing me to go on the walk too, he turned to me and shared a gaze that could have only been full of pain.

"I know that you do not like me to call you "little princess" anymore, but that is what you will always be to me. My first daughter, my last child, the only heir, and my little princess. Please sleep well and do not let your anticipation to participate in this ninja world make you reckless," He finally whispered to me and left with my new sensei. Anyone with any sense would know that what he said was odd. Why did he seem so urgent to tell me goodnight and to be wise? It's not like he wasn't coming back, I continued to repeat to myself.

"Oi!" shouted Shisui in my ear.

"The hell!" I shouted back.

"Whoa now, that is not a word ten year old girls should be throwing at their superiors. Next time you do that, I will teach you a lesson about manners," he teased with a wink. "I thought they were never going to leave. There are rumors about Lord Orochimaru that are unnerving. I don't think I like or support the idea of him being your sensei and my uncle agrees. I think we should do something about this. I have this genjutsu I have been working on that I know can manipulate him to the point that he will want to give up the duties or being your master and pass you off to a different, more appropriate sensei," he suggested.

"He must be as snaky as he smells then. I wonder if there are some facts behind those rumors. What have you heard about him? If they were true, shouldn't he be…I don't know, locked away or assassinated?"

"Did you just say he _smells_ like a snake? That is pretty disgusting and I had no idea your nose could do that. Does your dad's nose do that too? You can be such a doll faced freak sometimes! What do I smell like?" He asked, clearly trying to distract me as he shoved my face into his armpit. The jerk never seemed to get bored with teasing and taunting me these days. Daddy says it is because he is at that age. I can only image how obnoxious I'll be at twelve if he is this bad.

"Shisui! Pay attention! What are the rumors that you have heard about that man?" I asked, freeing my face.

"It's just that…well they say he has an obsession with learning every jutsu known to the shinobi world. They say he even goes as far as to use live people in studies. But, so far no one has found any proof of that." He gave me an odd, sad look that I have never seen on his face before; a look that seemed as if he just made a connection to something more in depth than I originally thought. "I know you mentioned that you had four older brothers that all disappeared, or ran away,or whatever at your age after the graduation ceremony, right?"

"Yeah, why? Are you worried that I am going to suddenly evaporate too?" I giggled.

"No. I'm sorry to rush off, but I need go. I'll see you tomorrow, princess!" He exclaimed as he began to flicker away.

"Wait! I didn't get to tell you what you smell like!" He paused as I continued, "your scent is like a tree in the rain when you are sad, but the sun on lily when you look at me and talk about your hope with the village ending war soon!" He turned his head and left in that flicker movement that I heard he was becoming well known for.

Aww man, why did I say that to him? Now he's not going to want to hang around me anymore; not the weird girl with the knack of smelling a person's chakra on such a personal level that could only be deemed as stalker-like! I really thought everyone could do that, but now I know that I should have kept that little trick to myself. Too late now! I was starting to comprehend our previous conversation and why he rushed off at the same time I was rambling about what I should have said differently to him; when all of a sudden, it dawned on me what Shisui was suggesting. If those rumors were true, it is very possible that the snake could have been responsible for the dwindling of my clan.

My stomach dropped as I took off in the direction my father and Orochimaru had travelled towards. _"Please sleep well and do not let your anticipation to participate in this ninja world make you reckless." _ My father's voice echoed in the back of my mind. He must have been warning me to not follow. How could I call myself a kunoichi if I didn't make sure he was okay? Their trail was much easier to track than I thought. It was almost as if Orochimaru wanted me to continue on. After twenty minutes of hunting, the snake smell ended abruptly and in front of a cave mouth. The secret cave wasn't horribly far from the village, so I wondered why it had stayed hidden all of these years. As I entered the cave, the air around me began to thicken and reek of rotting flesh. At least I think that it was; it was not a smell I was familiar with and it felt human. I could have vomited then, but I held my ground when I sensed the purple chakra of my father. It calmed my nerves a little, but my hands continued to quiver as I braced myself for what to expect in the room that his body was located. The door creaked horribly as it opened and the first thing I noticed was the color black. Dark, haunting blackness surrounded me to the point that my eyes were shielded from whatever lingered around me. Everything but my father's purple essence.

"Bri. You are not as dense as I hoped you would be," my father whispered. "I know that you will be lighting the room shortly so be warned- what you see is confirmation of what Lord Orochimaru has been doing to our clan. The other rooms are also filled with corpses of people from neighboring clans in our village. Do not cry out and do not panic. He will not harm you; I have convinced him that I have given him what he has desired from our clan since my childhood and he will no longer wreak havoc on the Tsutoni's from your generation and onward. He believes that since I am the vessel for the Hokkaidō that my blood will create another spirit manifestation. He is a fool and it will not work, but you must keep that secret for your ears alone for you are about to become its host." He began to cough uncontrollably with saying so much in such a weakened state.

Once again, I slowly began to comprehend what was about to happen. I silently located a lamp against a far wall and something else that felt like bone next to it. As I lit the lamp by scratching loose pebbles together that I found on the cave floor, the room and its contents became all too clear. Lined along the wall were at least a dozen bodies ranging in size. All had decayed drastically to the point that they were only bones with loose clothing desperately hanging on. They all had the Tsutoni sun crest somewhere on their clothing and they all donned a lavender headband similar to the one that I wore around my neck. Four of them were close in my size. Four of them had the same messy blonde hair on my head that slowly fell from their rotting scalps. Four of them wore their headbands around their necks like I did in mimicry of my dad. The same father of those four. Vomit slowly filled my throat but I refused to let it out; I refused to be weak. The academy did not prepare this ten year old _child_ for this, for evil; for seeing the brothers I only heard my mother cry about, decaying before me.

My father's wheezing returned and I forced myself to turn around and face him. He was also chained to the wall in the same fashion as my surrounding clan. Everything that should have been inside of his abdomen was exposed and needles protruded from every inch of his arms and legs. His purple eyes were missing from his face, and yet he was _alive and breathing_. The bile I tried so desperately to keep down leaped from my stomach onto the dirtied cave floor.

"This is what you will be forced to endure if you do not look up at me and listen!" My father yelled. I couldn't help wondering how he being conscious and alive was possible.

"Orochimaru will be arriving shortly. It appears that he knew you would follow. I am about to release this spirit that is keeping me alive. It is also shielding me from the pain I should be in, so stop fretting and face me. This is only the beginning of the things you may face as a shinobi. This is only a taste of the violence I want you to fight against. I want you to be full of passion and determination to end this cruelty. When you doubt yourself, think of Shisui as the shinobi I want you to embody. His clan is driven by hatred. A hatred that he and his father escaped by turning their desire to protect the village as a more important lifestyle than being an Uchiha clan member. He will make a perfect husband one day for someone as ambitious and vibrant as you, but there is a chance that his clan could destroy that for you. If that happens, do not let it be the end for you, but only a new beginning." My father always sounded like he preached his way through life, but I listened even though I didn't quite understand all of what he spoke of until my future trials and tribulations would occur. At that moment, the stench of slithering snake masked all of the rot around me as Orochimaru appeared out of a white-scaled snake.

"Hmmm. I see that I was right about your daughter's ability to discern deceit when she sees it," the demon cackled. Before he could utter anymore, the chains from my father's bounded arms and legs broke as he ripped them from the walls. He performed the three most precious and secret hand signs tucked away in our clan's tablets and shouted "Spirit Release!"

A giant wolf made of the most violet purple you can imagine stood in the middle of the three of us. My father screamed out in pain and his life ended that very moment. I had no time to think or feel. The beast made from the first Tsutoni's soul made Orochimaru grimace. The infamous sannin actually looked terrified. He quickly summoned back the giant snake to swallow him away and they melted into the earth. The wolf beast looked aghast at being forced out into the non-traditional setting we stood in. The passing of the spirit was to be done with the chief of the Tsutoni, a shinobi that specialized in transferring spirits, and the Hokage present. The last time that occurred was when my father was named the new vessel.

"Hokkaidō," I whispered.

"Princess, I have been looking forward to the day that I would get to live inside the beautiful heart of yours. Your father thought of your compassion frequently. I see that under desperate circumstances he rushed the transaction and we will have to redo this possession in the near future. For the time being, I must access you now or bad things can happen. Forgive me for the pain that you are about to endure, young Tsutoni," the large wolf growled.

All I remember following his apology was the fire in my throat, chest, and eyes as the soul of my ancestor became one with mine.


	4. Shisui Speaks

This was a particularly difficult chapter to write because it is in a boy's point of view. I tried desperately to not make it sound feminine so if you are a guy and you happen to be reading this, please give me feedback! Also, it is a recap from the previous chapters based on Shisui's point so you may find yourself rushing through! He does include a little more insight to Bri's academy days too. As previously mentioned, I only own the Tsutonis!

* * *

**Edited 10/05/14**

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~ Tsutoni Engagement Ceremony

"I must admit, I am surprised that you have selected our clan for such an honor. I am even more surprised that you have chosen one of the orphans of our clan for your daughter," Fugaku spoke to Lord Tsutoni.

"Indeed. You are all too familiar with our ancestors' mutual distaste for one another. I am convinced that for us to continue in the peace we have shared for these past few decades, a marriage involving our two clans would be ideal. This unity will also prove to the other elite clans within our village of our seriousness of the peace we have achieved. The reason I have chosen Shisui is primarily because of the history of his particular lineage. I have only heard good things of Kagami Uchiha," Lord Tsutoni responded.

"I understand. He is only two years older as well. He will be a good match for her. However, I do not think he will appreciate this ceremony as much as our clan does, so I do apologize on his behalf if he speaks out of turn! We are very grateful and have even expressed happiness at the thought of this unity. We have also shared concerns about your clan's deterioration and why we have not experienced the same loss. I am hoping that this bond we will have between us will prevent any other disappearances. I believe that my clan may have been spared because the culprit fears the Uchiha for reasons that it did not fear with your clan; please know that I mean no disrespect by saying that."

"I agree with you completely. I also see that you fully comprehend all of my reasons for arranging this so quickly. I am hoping that this will ensure future generations of heirs. I'm relieved that the Uchiha's are all for this ritual so now I can enjoy this ceremony! Ah, here my girls come. Tsunade's beauty never ceases to amaze me and it appears that my daughter will be the same."

"Most definitely, Lord Tsutoni. Shisui is a lucky one," Fugaku ended as both men chuckled.

* * *

~Shisui's POV

An "engagement" ceremony and I'm only four. I am really not sure what that means exactly, but it sounds as if I am being trapped into something I may not want in on. I don't even remember being given any say-so on the matter either. Maybe this is a new thing that all ninja about to start at the Academy have to do. My first day there is only a few months away; right after my fifth birthday. I continued to keep that frame of mind when I climbed the steps leading to the top of a platform I was to be stationed at. I looked around and all I saw were dozens of black-eyed Uchiha's, a pair of gold eyes, and one pair of purple eyes that were clearly unrelated to me staring back at me. That would mean that this was not for the academy. Oh no, was I about to die?!

The whispers died down before I could spare a second thought about my impending doom. The hush was caused by a giant of a man with shaggy blonde hair that landed past his waste. As he neared me, I noticed his hand atop of a little girl. Unlike her father, her pale blonde hair was tied tightly into a high topknot. That had to hurt. Her eyes were full of curiosity to the point that I didn't even notice that they were two different colors until the look changed from curiousness to irritation. I'm guessing that she didn't want to be a part of this festivity any more than I did. She looked like she could use a nap too. That actually sounded really good right now. She looked up at me and her two separate colored eyes changed expressions again. She looked more at ease the more she met my stare. Before I could stop myself, I spoke.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui, princess. Your face reminds me of the sun." It was the truth though. Her hair and…uh…one eye did look like the sun.

After that day, I began to focus more on my goals for the Academy. There were several in my class and we ranged from different ages. This must be due to the war knocking on our doorstep. Our sensei quickly ran off the list of those present in the class. I caught the name "Hatake." So the son of the "White Fang" was here too? This may be interesting after all. I also caught Obito's name. Oh great, my older cousin was clumsy, loud, slow, and couldn't possibly survive being a shinobi. Even so, I decided it best to keep my opinions to myself. All of a sudden, one of the other classmates I tried my best to disregard jumped onto Hatake's desk and demanded that the "son of a genius" needed to spar with him. I decided that he was one to stay away from. I don't do well with mental cases.

That year flew by and I wasn't surprised that Hatake was going to graduate at the end of it. The rest of my class remained, including Obito and the green-clad kid that called himself a "beast." It turns out that my second year was going to be my last. I was close to seven at the time I graduated. My last year was going to be Princess Tsutoni's first one. I had not seen her since that engagement thingy because my uncle, Fugaku, kept outsiders from visiting so that I wouldn't be distracted. It only took two years for me to master my skills, so he had to know what he was doing by keeping me so isolated.

"Shisui. I know I have kept you away from others so that you would focus on your studies, but this year is your last so I think it is time we re-introduce you to a former acquaintance. You see, you are going to be her protector from here on out. Starting your first day back, you will be escorting Princess Tsutoni to her class," Fugaku explained. Are you serious? I was about to be a full-fledged ninja and I was going to be stuck _escorting_ a little princess to her class?

"Is it really necessary for me to babysit her like…" Before I could even complete my sentence, my uncle literally punched my face in.

"Do not question the necessity for the princess's safety! You have been honored with this responsibility and will one day be glad for it. We, as Uchiha's, made a promise to the Tsutoni clan to keep the last of their heir alive so that future generations will be made. If you speak to me like that again, I will not be so tolerable. If you were not a seven year old child, your face hurting would be the last of your worries."

Okay, so I made a big no-no. I wasn't about to let that happen again.

I rushed over to the Tsutoni home the following day and arrived just as Princess Bri exited the gate. It has been sometime over three years since the last time I saw her. I greeted her softly and we took off towards the Academy. We continued that same pattern until my last day. We grew to know one another on a friendly term and I even started to like being around the kid. After my graduation, I was soon placed on a team consisting of two other shinobi named Genma and Dao. The war that haunted us kept my team busy with missions so any contact I had with Bri was rare and limited. The next five years seemed to fly by. Each year, I noticed that Bri aged too. She wasn't the little girl I needed to protect anymore. Her personality grew even more robust as well. I heard rumors about the Tsutoni princess not tolerating unfairness or bullies and decided that I should take advantage of my uncommon amount of free time today to go check those rumors out.

I snuck into the window that led to the hidden room that kept a wall with peepholes into all of the rooms of the academy. I accidentally stumbled upon it when I listened to my fool of a cousin, Obito, talk of a room that concealed secrets. He told me about a precious jutsu hidden here that only the bravest of people could find. Obviously, he sent me away so I wouldn't best him around his comrades. Little did he know that my discovery was useful anyway. I found the room Bri was staying in, and sure enough I confirmed the rumors about her intolerance of bullying to be true.

Bri and a friend of hers with bright red eyes were creating some type of paper-glue-ball to drop onto a girl sitting in the desks beneath them. The victim was going on and on about how "pretty girls have natural looking eyes, not eyes that look like blood such as Kurenai's or eyes with physical deformities like Bri's." That little ass-wipe had the audacity to call the prettiest girls in the room ugly because their eyes were not common. She had the paper-glue-ball thing being smached into her hair coming. If that was what Bri had been doing all of these years in class, no wonder it took her five to graduate.

Obviously, I thought of Bri as being pretty, but I still only viewed her as a kid. Twelve year olds like me are really starting to notice great things about girls. My mind started to wonder what Bri would look like in a few more years. I didn't feel guilty thinking about it, I mean we are technically engaged so she will be mine at her prime. Hell yeah.

That afternoon was Bri's graduation. I was able to attend and I noticed her father sitting close by. He seemed like he was ready for this day to end, so I decided to keep my distance. I rolled my eyes when her class's sensei compared Bri's outstanding test scores comparable to that of mine several years ago. Really though, it took her five years to reach the skill I acquired in only two, what were they thinking? She tied the purple headband around her neck like her father wore his and they quickly exited the ceremony.

I silently follow the pair of messy golden-haired people and hid high in a tree behind their home. I could hear Lady Tsunade sobbing within the back bedroom of the home from where I was positioned. I don't really know why she was depressed whenever Bri was around, but I got a few ideas back when Bri and I would talk on our walks to class. Back in those days, I learned Bri's fears, dreams, and her close friendships. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt uneasiness slither around the house. Someone else besides me who does not belong here, must be lurking close by. At that moment, I heard a gut wrenching voice speak up. So _he_ was the one causing the taint. I heard many obscene things about him and was supposed to be partaking on a secret mission to investigate him soon. It wasn't too much longer that Orochimaru and Lord Tsutoni walked away from Bri onto a trail to the west of the home, leaving the girl alone.

I jumped from my perch and intentionally frightened Bri. I then teased her for cussing and tried my best to focus on what she was telling me. I could feel the urgency in her voice, but I tried to disregard it to put her at ease. It didn't work so well.

"Shisui! Pay attention! What are the rumors that you have heard about that man?" she repeated to me. Comprehension of why Lord Tsutoni looked malicious during her graduation and why he chose to walk with Orochimaru without allowing Bri to tag along slowly dawned on me. That Sannin was responsible for the Tsutoni clan's demise. I quickly asked Bri about her brothers to confirm my suspicions. She answered in a light-hearted way that she probably wouldn't have if she had known what was about to be uncovered. I didn't have time to build a valid case against the Sannin, but I decided to speak to the Hokage immediately anyway. It is not like time was on my side right now. Before I flickered away, I heard Bri shout the answer to an earlier question I used to try to distract her from her ongoing fear. Her answer of what my chakra smelled like was so incredibly specific that she had to have been thinking about it enough to come up with a description like that. So the little princess was dreaming about me after all.

As I approached the Hokage and explained all that I witnessed, he grimaced and called on four others to accompany us on tracking the two legends. One of them had the yellowest hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Another was a kunoichi with red hair. The other two were hidden away behind ANBU uniforms. The six of us left quietly and followed the snaky-smelling trail. As we approached the mouth of an unhidden cave, we knew that something unruly happened. I hoped we weren't too late.

The Hokage entered first and motioned for us to follow once he deemed it to be safe. The farther we entered, the more I relied on my Sharingan. It wasn't just Lord Tsutoni that lay unconscious on the floor of a nearby room, but another body as well. Panic and anger filled my soul as the Lord Hokage opened the door that led to them. He held his hand up to stop us from getting any closer to the two bodies. The red haired ninja gasped in desperation as she looked around the room. I didn't feel like viewing our surroundings because I already knew what hung around me. Tsutoni. Bodies and bodies of Tsutoni. I kept my eyes focused on Bri and I felt small relief seeing her chest heave for air. Blood dripped from her eyes as if they were tears. The "Yellow Flash" lowered the arm the Hokage held up to hold us back and lifted Bri from the ground. He had a pained expression on his face.

"It looks like Lord Tsutoni passed the spirit incompletely onto Bri. We must get her to the hospital, treat her current wounds, and prepare to redo the spirit transaction correctly before she experiences any lasting damage," he spoke to compensate for the Hokage's silence. The Hokage nodded his head as the Yellow Flash transported us to the hospital.

_"You see, you are going to be her protector from here on out,"_ my uncle's voice burned in my head. How could I have failed at the one thing I was truly responsible for?


	5. Hope

I only own the Tsutoni. Here starts a new beginning for little Bri

**Edited 10/05/14**

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Bri was last seen overtaken by her clan's soul

Bri's POV

I awoke in a haze. At first I thought that I was blind, but that fear drowned away when I realized that my eyes were just covered in bandages. It felt as though fire was scorching my throat and chest, but I forced myself to sit up. I could sense two people behind me leaning on each side of my bedpost, two standing at the foot of my bed, the Hokage on my right side and my mother on my left. I also knew that Kurenai and her father were just outside the door to my room whereas Shisui stood the farthest from my bedside. I wasn't sure about how long I was unconscious. What I was the most unsure about, was the lack of feeling I had. I did not feel sad, afraid, angry, hurt; only slightly curious. Other than that, I felt nothing at all. It was like I was falling down into and endless pit. Why wasn't anyone moving or saying anything? Why didn't they seem like they were completely there? I was about to move my legs off of my bed and onto the floor to check out these doll like caricatures of people around me when Hokkaidō interrupted.

"Where do you think you are going, young Tsutoni? Your spirit is in a very delicate stage and has not yet been successfully merged with mine. If you continue out of your bed, your spirit may jump out of our grasp and you will be no more," the wolf spirit called out.

If that was not a little scary, then I would be insane. I almost killed myself just because I wanted to know why everyone was so still around me. I started to get the feeling that curiousness was going to be an issue for me.

"Yes, it will be," Hokkaidō agreed.

"Um, I am pretty positive that I did not say that out loud."

"I am a part of you now, silly child. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine."

Fantastic, that is just what I needed. Another conscience.

"Stop that rambling and listen. In order to resolve this tiny issue, all you have to do is what I tell you. First, pretend that you are standing, but do not really stand," he bossed.

Not exactly the easiest thing to do when all types of craziness what happening to me in the past few hours, or was it days?

"Stop being ridiculous and do it," He barked me back into reality.

I obeyed and imagined that I was standing on top of a lily covered hill with the bright yellow sun beaming down on my face. "Good," he encouraged, "now act like you are falling with your face towards the ground."

Ouch. Oh yeah, not ouch because I was only pretending to be standing and falling. Hokkaidō is right, I need to stop being so ridiculous. I did as I was told and before my "face" was buried into the lilies; I awoke with a gasp back into reality.

I was surrounded by the same people I had mention before while I was a ghost (I guess that is what I was at the time). Unlike the lack of emotion I had as a spirit, the tension that echoed off the walls of the room was the reason I didn't have any feelings currently. I crept into a sitting position and instantly wished that I had not. My aching body desperately fought to push me into a blackout from the pain, but my mind fought harder to stay awake.

"Bri?" I heard Shisui whisper from his far off stance. It sounded as if he had been struggling to hold back tears. There are many things twelve year old Uchiha shinobi did not do and crying was one of them. I must have looked as bad as I felt. Now was not the best time to feel vain at my state of ugliness and it was soon wiped away by the pain that erupted into my throat as I turned my head in his direction.

"Aghhh!" I cried. I tried to stifle the cry, but the "mind over matter" motto I repeated to myself only worked so long. My mother began to shout in her famous bossy voice in response to my pain.

"Be quiet you useless excuse of a guardian! All of you that are not required for the spiritual transaction, get out immediately!" I could hear the shuffling of feet flee the room and even heard the soft whispering of Kurenai on the other side of the wall. Shisui hesitated and finally found it best to leave after my mother growled more hateful words at him. My ears and nose ached from the heightened senses I now possessed. My mother's voice was too loud. Her smell of hate too strong.

"Please, your voice is hurting me. I do not like you speaking that way to him or to those that have carried me here. Why can't you just shut up yourself?" I choked out. That was the first time I had ever shown my mother disrespect. It was not going to be the last either. Silence fell into the room and those that remained were not about to say another word until it was appropriate. I heard scratching on the floor as someone scribbled a circle and other necessary images needed for this ritual. I wish I could have seen who the etching sound belonged to. My memories of what I saw in my spirit stage were already going away. The chakra around the drawer was like that of the wind— free and light.

"Lady Tsunade, carefully heal your daughter's flesh wounds so that we can move her from the bed and onto the floor without any immediate threats," the windy-feeling ninja ordered. I felt the chill of my mother's chakra flow into my veins. It was the greatest relief I had felt the entire time I had been awake. The iciness of the healing soothed the heat I couldn't escape. At that moment, it was the first time I had ever truly loved her. It was the first time I sensed that love and devotion back from her. She began to sing a song that my dad mentioned a long time ago that she would whisper to me when I was being a fussy infant.

_"Hear my plea, little bumble bee. _

_Don't you buzz too far, for if you do you may scar. _

_Even so, I will mend any wound. For I need you, little bird that came from my womb, _

_To share with me this life. Strife you may have in the future to follow, but you shall not wallow _

_In the fear shared by all young deer. I promise you this, for I will always be near." _

I silently listened in awe until it was finished. The Hokage and wind-ninja lifted me from my resting place and softly placed me in a cross legged position onto the floor. They then instructed that I hold both arms out with palms up like I were a waitress holding plates on my arms. Lastly, they began to unravel my shielded eyes. I whimpered slightly with every movement, but I could still feel the relief from the previous healing. I kept my exposed eyes closed even though moments before I wanted to use them. I decided that I was not ready to see the hint of depression that I had grown used to viewing in my mother's eyes.

The Hokage began to chant the words only meant for the current possessor of the spirit to say to the newly selected host. As I was both of those, he was given the honor of the duty in place of my father. He finished the chant and instant gratification became my primary emotion. The spirit that rushed into me, rushed back out in a fog-like form and took the scorching pain away with him.

I finally convinced myself to open my eyes and marvel at the creature. He lowered himself into a kneeling bow and spoke, "Heir of Tsutoni, heir of he, may I ask that you embody me?" I knew my response oh too well since I had to repeat it every day the moment I learned to talk.

"Heart of my ancestor, heart of my clan, I am glad to be chosen as a vessel again," I answered.

He acknowledged my acceptance and the hand drawn symbols began to glow like purple stars around us. He turned into the fog once more and entered my body by peacefully walking into me. This time, I experienced an entirely different sensation than the first time the spirit inhabited me. It felt like hope; like the sun peeping from a raincloud and like a river always flowing. Hope! I finally understood the true nature of the Hokkaidō. I understood why my father did not sink into the blackness of depression like my mother or why he rarely showed anger, worry, or fear. I couldn't believe this bizarre feeling of joy.

How could I feel this way after I had just witnessed my father being dissected alive; after seeing the brothers I desperately wanted to know rot away with the other members of my ancient clan? I had just recovered from the most excruciating pain I had never experienced before. But despite all of that, I was at peace and the idea of being free to live a different future submerged the bad feelings associated with death. Hokkaidō's love radiated in my bones as he shared his own thoughts with me; "The long-stemmed mystery of your missing clan has been solved and now you can move forward from that. You now know that you mother does have some feelings of love for you hidden away. You also carry my strength, a strength that you have yet to discover. You now have every reason to protect your village even more. You have been given a responsibility only provided to the most worthy of the Tsutoni. How can you not be at peace?"

A smile began to form on my face. A smile that I originally thought I would never have again. Much to my dismay, the smile did not last long enough. The sting of my mother's hand itched on my left cheek. She had slapped my dreamy smile away as she had many times before.

"What the hell are you so damn happy about that you could have the audacity to smile like a foolish little girl who has just been asked to dance? Your clan has been massacred by a man as powerful as me who happens to have the most unruly knack of hiding. You have just seen your brothers' bodies chained up like lab rats and you can smile?!" She screeched, blood dripping from my ears at the shrillness of it.

She did not have time to continue on her rampage due to the fact that the two ANBU that previously inhabited the room before her first screaming session, slammed her into the wall behind her. Shisui held his tantō precariously against her neck to keep her from struggling away from the two that held her down. The last ninja that I vaguely remembered being in the room previously began to walk in my direction. She had red hair and one of the most beautiful faces I had seen around Konoha. She looked at me determinedly and began to speak.

"Do not listen to a word she says. Do not dare let those nasty memories keep you from smiling at a life that can only move forward into happiness. Do not think, not for a single second of a single minute of each passing hour, that you are the cause for her misplaced hatred. The Hokage has been watching her closely since you started at the academy and we are all aware of her mistreatment against you. She has become a drunkard and will be escorted from the village to a rehabilitation center until this war we are in the midst of ends. Then she can leave to do whatever she pleases. I'm sorry if I have spoken out of turn, but I refuse to let such cruel negativity be thrown at a girl who has been through too much at a young age already. Now, I have one more last thing to say before you pass out from exhaustion. I have been selected as your Team Captain along with Yūhi Kurenai, and Mitarashi Anko. An all-girl squad hasn't been established in nearly two decades and I am thrilled to be the leader of the new one! Oh, and I am Uzumaki Kushina," she ended with a smile. I easily mirrored the smile.

My mother's crazed attack really did not surprise me nor did it phase me in any way. I think I was okay with whatever just happened because of this never ending feeling of joy set forth by Hokkaidō. This spirit was the greatest gift a father could ever bestow upon a mentally scarred child. The ANBU took my red-faced mother away while Kushina sensei, the Hokage, and the wind-ninja (that I discovered to be _the_ Yellow Flash now that I actually looked at him) followed behind. Shisui hesitated to step in, but eventually walked over to me on the floor. He lifted me up so that I was resting in his arms.

"I cannot say sorry enough. I cannot erase the damage that I could have prevented had I not been in such a rush to stop what I knew was about to happen instead of standing by your side and keeping you away from danger. I don't know how, when, or if you will ever forgive me for abandoning my number one post as your protector. Just know that I will live the rest of my life chasing you, caring for you, sharing your hopes and dreams, and waiting for day I get to marry you."

He lifted me up higher to kiss my forehead to end his passionate confession. My cheeks began to blush uncontrollably as all that he meant closed in around my heart. There is only some much self-restraint a ten year old can have towards a speech like that after all. He carried me outside of that unforgettable room to where Kurenai was hopping around in her own sense of relief and excitement.

"Briiiiiiiiiii! We get to be on the same team and you will be living with me until the Hokage says otherwise!" She screamed in excitement as her father tried to quiet her. I squealed with her too, even though mine sounded a little pathetic. I did just undergo a lot of physical demands and was proud of myself for staying conscious the entire time to have even gotten the chance to try to attempt to scream in excitement. She didn't question my halfhearted enthusiasm so she must have been well aware of what had happened to me also. Shisui handed me over to Kurenai's father so that we could get on to the Yūhi household. I felt Shisui flicker back to his own home and I started to day dream about a future that he promised I would get to share with him.


	6. Tatsumaki

As mentioned, this story will have some violence, uncomfortable scenes, and even lemony love moments in future romance sections especially when Bri gets older. I must write chapters like this one to give me and you a break from that type of drama because we all know life isn't bad and intoxicating all the time. Life can be really fun actually; even when you're ninjas. So, this is one of those filler chapters to giggle a little about…until the part that her jutsu gets out of control. Tsutoni is my only owned character. Enjoy!

**Edited 10/05/14**

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Bri's POV

I stood in the open training field with Kurenai, Anko, and Kushina sensei all behind me. This was it. This was my time to let loose my clan's justu. It had only been three weeks ago that our kunoichi-only team had been assigned. At first, I was little worried that with my, Kurenai's, and Anko's unruliness in terms of personality would be too much for Kushina sensei to handle, but it turns out that she is right up there with us—loud, honest, and fun. We had yet to be given a mission but that was largely due to the fact that I as well as Anko was undergoing physical transformations.

I noticed that she is the same age as Shisui. Damn it! I was trying so hard not to think about him today too. I had started to develop other feelings for him; feelings deeper than any simple friendship ever since that long night that he found me dying in that nasty cave.

Back to Anko! She was suffering the brutality of Lord Orochimaru much worse than I. Her curse mark would flare throughout our training sessions, but with our support and help she was able to overcome any temptations that she was faced with during those times. She also did not smell like that snaky man even though she possessed his affinity for those creatures. Instead, she emitted a typhoon-like essence. I bet that was hinting towards her lack of self-control and long temper tantrums I was constantly exposed to now that she was living with us as well. While she was battling her demons, I was accepting mine.

* * *

~Flashback

had been unconscious for three whole days so I was not sure what to expect when I had finally awoken. That morning, I halfway glanced at my reflection from the mirror in the bedroom I shared with Kurenai. I knew that my eyes would be violet, but knowing that still didn't prepare me for the actual change. I shrieked accidentally thinking that it wasn't me staring back. It was apparently loud enough to cause suspicion because the next thing I knew, two ANBU that were probably watching over the Yūhi household appeared into the room only to shake their heads and evaporate back out. How embarrassing. I was an unclean mess that they probably thought was being dramatic about her crazed appearance. Which was slightly the truth, in a way. Shortly after my little episode, Kurenai entered our room and squealed, "Bri! Your eyes! They are the most beautiful color that I have ever seen!"

"Really? I always thought that about yours and besides, I liked the originality of my old ones. I guess you're right about these being prettier though. The more I look at them, the more confident I get," I replied.

"And you know what confidence is? Beauty!" She said as we secretly escaped into the village. We thought it would be a good idea to visit Shisui and surprise him of my alertness since he had been stopping by every day to see if I had awoken from my weakened state.

"How exactly do we go about doing this? Do we just walk on in as if we have done it a thousand times before? You now how odd the Uchiha marketplace is sometimes," Kurenai whispered.

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure. I think outside visitors are welcomed but you don't really see any because they are intimidated by the people that occupy the homes here," I responded. We entered the gate that led us to the Uchiha market area and tried our best to pretend like we knew exactly what we were doing.

"I feel like you don't know where to turn first," Kurenai said as we walked straight through the area, "do you even know where he lives?"

"Heh. No, not really. I did get us this far though didn't I?" I sheepishly admitted, resting my hands on the back of my head smirking.

"Why am I not surprised?" She answered as we began to laugh. The giggles were quickly stifled when we heard a too-close rustling near by. We looked at each other and she whispered, "Do you think that it's Shisui messing with us?" Before I could agree with that suggestion, a figure jumped out from behind a dumpster to the far right of us.

"Hello beautiful ladies! I couldn't help but notice that you have lost your way from the main part of the village and have wondered into untested territory! Please, allow me to escort you back outside of the Uchiha market!" The stranger yelled. Why on Earth is he screaming nonsense at us? Why is he wearing that puky green color jumpsuit thing? Why did he try to compliment his ridiculous outfit with orange leg warmers? Why is his hair cut like that? How did he even get here without us bumping into him before? That thing had to have been stalking us since we left the house! I looked over at Kurenai who could have only been running the same questions through her mind too.

"Maybe if we just slowly back away from it, and fake some hand signs he will think we are Uchiha too," she quietly suggested. She could have even pulled that off with her red glare, but I wasn't so sure I could have the same amount of luck. My hair was pale and my eyes were unmistakably purple for God's sake, but I followed her lead anyway. Her plan was not working. While we were whispering another game plan, the thing, "It" was smiling a very white, very toothy grin at us after giving us a ridiculous thumbs-up sign at the same time. Did he think we were saying good things about him? Heaven forbid that. We continued to back away from his presence when all of a sudden we bumped into a brick wall. "Eeeeeek!" we both shrieked.

"That is twice that two genin girls with outstanding shinobi ability have been taken off guard. I am disappointed in you two, but I do understand your surprise with Gai. He is appalling to look at," the brick wall said.

"Shisui-kun? We have been looking for you all over this place!" I said back, beaming at him.

"It's a nice feeling that two of the prettiest girls I know are hunting me down. I was just about to check on you again too, Bri-chan. You have been out for too long princess! Since you are here, why don't I show you around my part of town? It is not as scary as Gai has made it out," he informed us as we walked away from the now crying-on-the-ground-with-defeat stranger.

* * *

The next day, I was instructed to meet with the Hokage about my future position on Team Kushina. I noticed that the elders were also present for this meeting. All but one agreed with the idea of me participating in the group. The one who disagreed suggested that I should be relocated into the underground Black Ops unit alongside him. He also took me off guard by ever-so-slightly mentioned being a relative of mine.

"As her only remaining relative that can actually oversee her, I think that my opinion should be weighed the highest," the random man said.

"The hell you do!" I argued back, "I have never met you, seen you, or heard about you in my entire life and now you think you have a right to control mine?! No, I do not think so," I countered. I forgot about my father's attempts at turning me into a respectful young lady and was a little embarrassed at my outburst. I wasn't a five year old little girl anymore. Luckily, the Hokage and even the man that wanted to dictate my life began to laugh.

"I see that you have Tsunade's blood hidden within you after all," the Hokage jeered as I scowled towards the floor. "Danzo is your mother's uncle. Their disagreements with nearly everything have led to the result of you never knowing about his existence," the Hokage explained.

"Even so, I still do not think his opinion or anyone's opinion for that matter, should be used to decide on what I can do with my life. I will live with the Yūhi family until they get tired of me. I will be a part of Kushina sensei's squad. That is final," I responded with my eyes daring them to argue. Those purple eyes of mine really were filling me up with confidence.

"Very well, just know that there will always be an opening for you if you change your mind," the so-called _Lord_ Danzō finished with a smile. Relief engulfed the room when the opposer let go of any arguing. The preparations were made for me to join Team Kushina and I could finally move forward with my ninja career.

* * *

Those first three weeks that were spent developing our strengths and teamwork flew by. Now, here I was about to make my storm. It was beyond nerve-racking thinking about creating a legendary creation that only belonged to the Tsutoni. What if mine was pitiful and an embarrasement to my family name? What if I couldn't even make one? Well, I didn't really have much time to give those fears anymore thought with Kushina sensei yelling at me to hurry up.

"Come on Bri, we do not have all day. We are starving and all want to get some rest now!" She fussed.

I spread my feet apart and bent my knees. Okay. Here goes. I flashed the four unique hand signs needed and inhaled as much air as I could hold within my lungs. As I began to blow out the tatsumaki, a rustling in the wooded area to my left distracted me and forced my dangerous creation in that direction. My storm was at least twenty feet higher than the trees surrounding the field around us and was pale yellow in color. Kushina sensei, Kurenai, Anko, and I stared after the monster in awe and excitement.

"Perfect, Bri-chan! That was even more impressive than I originally thought it would be! I am so proud of you! It looks like it is headed towards are village which is the last thing we need to happen, you know? So, now would be an excellent time to put it out," Kushina instructed.

I nodded at her sage advice and then hesitated. How was I supposed to put it out? The information I gathered from the scribes that explains the jutsu only showed how to build it, not break it. This jutsu was rarely used, and only in war at that. It was made to be destructive. It served as a one-blow-to-end-this-now sort of thing.

"Briiiii-chan," she sang my name worriedly, "any day now would be very much appreciated."

"About that…" I mumbled as the twister stormed on. I, the storm maker, along with three other gaping-mouthed faces looked on towards the destructive-making path that was headed towards our home in the village.


	7. Obito is the Culprit

Tsutoni is mine. The other characters are not. :) This was a fun one to write. I enjoyed the clumsiness of Obito in his younger days so this is mainly for him! Oh, and I needed to reconnect Kakashi with Bri so this was an easy way to arrange that.

**Edited 10/05/14**

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Training field Kushina's team is located.

~Kakashi's POV

There were two distinct differences I could tell with the five-years-older Tsutoni. One, her hair was tied tightly into a top not and not hanging tangled to her waist like the last time I saw her. Two, her eyes were a delicate shade of purple that I refused to look at any longer. They distracted me from my main purpose of being here.

The Hokage had requested that our team study the power of the Hōkkaido since he planned on assigning her to our next mission. This mission is to be the first offensive attack the Hidden Leaf will take. So far, the Hokage had only allowed our village to plan defensive strategies. The heat of war only continued to knock on the village's borders, so he decided that it was time to go on the attack.

The red headed leader, Kushina, was in charge of the not-so-serious trio of kunoichi. She was obviously getting impatient with the Tsutoni. She was standing with her hands on her hips and her left foot tapping away urging the little princess to use the jutsu inherited by her legendary clan. Every so often Bri would sigh and make an attempt to form the signs required to form her jutsu, but would eventually give up at the last moment. I wonder why she acted afraid. I had to work endlessly at my own invention that is still incomplete while her masterpiece is embedded in her DNA. She was either a coward of her own abilities, or great at prolonging the agony of making people wait for a highly anticipated show. I'm pretty positive that she was just terrified.

Obito was doing his best to keep from moving about on the tree limb that he, Rin, and I shared. His lack of self-control was really starting to get the best of him and his impatience began to push him past his breaking point. Rin sat between us with her hands closed in fists near her mouth like she was just as afraid of the storm as the Tsutoni girl. Minato sensei was perched a level above us, silently peering at the girls in the field with any trace of impatience hidden away. A white moth fluttered towards our location and I suddenly felt a sense of trouble looming about. I glanced back in the Tsutoni's direction just as she finally inhaled the air around her.

The moth landed on my mask, but my intense aura drove it away. Drove it right onto Obito's nose. Fuck! His nose twitched in irritation and within two seconds he sneezed. The Purple-Eyed Tsutoni jerked her attention in our direction just as she was exhaling her tatsumaki.

"Fantastic, Obito. Now one of the most ferocious arsenals produced by the Hidden Leaf is headed our way and directly towards our village," Minato sensei remarked calmly.

Wow. Only the Yellow Flash could be so nonchalant about the impending doom heading our way. He quickly prepared his specialized kunai to send the storm away if it wasn't terminated by the Tsutoni girl soon. I turned to face her again and realized that something was not quite right. Kushina sensei stopped fussing, turned, and mimicked her open-mouthed students at the destruction the Bri was not stopping. Damn it all. The Purple-Eyed Tsutoni couldn't even control her own jutsu and she was to be assigned with our team on the very first offensive mission in the war for the Leaf.

Before Minato sensei activated his own transportation jutsu to remove the tornado from our location, the little Tsutoni collapsed to the ground as her purple chakra swallowed the air around her. She clasped her head and closed her eyes in pain. When she reopened them, they were glowing. She began to tremble as if she were possessed with her palms facing towards her storm. She began to move the storm about and managed to twist it back into her direction. At last, she pushed her hands towards the ground banishing the storm to its death in the dirt at her feet. The tatsumaki disintegrated into the dust and left a faint yellow mist in the affected area.

The tiny ten-year-old fainted into the arms of her sensei. I had never seen someone so powerful look so frail in all of my life. Minato motioned for us to remain in our positions as he headed towards her team. He spoke briefly with her sensei and returned.

"Okay, let's go to the Hokage and inform him of our recently acquired intel on the new Purple-Eyed Tsutoni," he commanded.

* * *

~Obito's POV

I'll be damned if I didn't almost screw up our very important intel-gathering mission by sneezing. Why do these things only happen to me? Why didn't that stupid moth just stay on the ever-so-perfectly-still Hatake? If my failure somehow, someway gets back to Shisui and the rest of my clan, I'm going to die. Shisui was already more talented than me with his powerful Sharingan continuing to make legends while I still haven't even activated mine. He just had to be the one member of our clan that was designated to protect that Tsutoni girl. That Tsutoni girl that I had almost forced into eliminating our village. Yep. If he finds out about this he will never let me live it down. Well, I guess I better make sure our team avoids him for a while.

"Hi, Shisui-sama!" said the most beautiful voice in all of Konoha. Rin was always so delicate and kind. Wait, who did she just say hey to?

I was snapped back into reality as Shisui slapped the back of my head. Shit, shit, shipity shit.

"Now, now Rin-chan you know that we are in a hurry to pass on important information to the Hokage and we have no time for small talk!" I pleaded with her and hoped that she would take the hint as sweat dripped down my face. Shisui simply raised an eyebrow.

"What type of 'important information' is so important that you can't even stop and say hello to a cousin?" He questioned. He knew full well that I was trying to hide something.

"Uh…well you see…" I stuttered before Hatake rudely interrupted me.

"It's about your girlfriend. She nearly wiped us all out with a storm her sensei pushed her into making on behalf of the Hokage after Obito distracted her with a sneeze; which ultimately caused her to change its direction in mid-creation of the whole process towards us."

That little piece of shit. He had never spoken so much before and in one long breath he just ratted me out to the fiercest Uchiha of our generation.

"Thank you so much. You have just made my day," I concluded as I took off running full sprint towards the Hokage's quarters.

I didn't even spare a second glance at my sensei, cousin, and teammates left standing awkwardly behind me in the dust cloud I created. Relief filled my bones as I made my way into the Hokage's office. The standing Black Ops couldn't even catch me before I burst into the room. I desperately tried to slow myself down before barreling over the old man, but I tripped in the process and bowled him over anyway. I quickly jumped off the elder leader thinking that I had probably just killed him.

"Please forgive me, Hokage-sama, I needed to escape eminent danger and was not aware of how fast I was really running," I apologized.

"I suppose you have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble on your previous mission then, hmm?" he questioned.

"Hai, yes sir," I sighed.

It was not too much longer that the rest of my team finally arrived for the meeting. Minato sensei explained what we saw and agreed that Bri is a much needed asset to the mission we were going to be assigned. Apparently, her father was to be the original captain for this special attack but due to his death and the personal convictions the Hokage had, the leader of the Hidden Leaf selected to place Minato sensei in Lord Tsutoni's place instead.

"Obviously Bri Tsutoni is not mature enough to lead this mission, but that does not mean that she cannot be guided and do the job her father was originally selected to do. She is fully capable of not only creating the force that we need to land a devastating blow on the Iwagakure shinobi, but she can end it when she sees fit as well. Please, bring her to me tomorrow at 12 noon after lunch so that we can further discuss the specifics about this mission," the Hokage said as he dismissed us.

It was odd listening to what they said about Bri. She frequently visited the Uchiha section and brought a cheerfulness not usually found in our side of the village. I didn't like the way they made her sound; like she was simply a weapon used to bring an end to this exhausting war. No wonder Shisui disliked the idea of her starting on missions soon.

I overheard him asking her if she was going to pursue life as a ninja or if she was going to stop once she was old enough to marry. She nearly laughed to death claiming how stupid that would be to think about right now, but I knew he was sincere. I didn't want to see Rin in the midst of battle any more than he wanted to see Bri fighting. Besides, he actually had a right to ask and give his opinion. She was to be his. Unlike with Rin, who was never going to see me in the way that I viewed her. I decided it was best to stop dwelling on those facts and start thinking of a way to avoid Shisui until this mission came. Kami only knows what he was planning on doing.


	8. Part 1: Meeting Team Minato

This is my first chapter to incorporate Japanese based verbal normalcies, but there won't be too many since I do not want to use them incorrectly! I'll add them to previous chapters too when I have time! Tsutoni is mine, the other characters are not. This arc of Bri's story will be split into two chapters and is based on the Kannabi Bridge mission of the cannon! This part specifically brings in some insight to things that happened when she was younger and involves her meeting Minato's team. She will be getting a bit more involved with Kakashi :)

EDITED 10/06/14

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Shisui's POV

I just made it back to the village after an exhausting interrogation mission when I swore I saw a yellow twister located at one of the training fields. I was hastily walking that way when I came across a few of my old classmates. I could tell that Obito, Rin, Kakashi, and their sensei had to have been leaving the location the tornado disappeared. If I'm lucky, this meant that they would know the reason behind what had happened. Thank Indra! I am not in the mood to investigate it myself. I could bet all the money I have that it had something to do with Bri's team and I really didn't want to get involved when she had her childish outbursts. Her team seemed to make trouble within the village due to their wild behavior ever since they united. While I was day dreaming about Bri and her team, Obito looked like he was fretting over something. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"Hi, Shisui-sama," Rin greeted me while Hatake nodded in my direction.

Obito was so wrapped in whatever he was thinking about that he didn't look over to acknowledge me until Rin had spoken; even then I had to slap him to get his attention. Poor guy was wasting away drooling over that girl when she only ever appeared interested in their other teammate. Obito attempted to explain that they were in a rush for something but it sounded like bull shit to me. I interrupted him to see why he was rushing away from our cordial gathering and after more mumbling nonsense from him, Hatake finally got irritated and answered my questions for Obito. He didn't hesitate to expose why Obito was acting so weird. It turns out Obito was slightly responsible for the tatsumaki headed my way earlier. All the while, Obito's facial expressions transformed from flushed to pure hatred. I knew it. Bri was the center of the problem and Obito was responsible for making it more dramatic. Those two caused more distress with normal day-to-day functions than it's worth sometimes.

* * *

~Flashback from a Year Ago

I couldn't believe that I had just witnessed Bri almost drowning in a two foot bucket of water. She was trying to show me how to wash clothes with large stones and water so that even on long and weary missions I would have clean clothes. Instead of taking the job seriously, she decided to be cute and flirt with the only other guy by the river with us. I honestly did not give a damn about fresh clothes on missions, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings which I ended up doing so despite my intentions when I couldn't control my laughter.

How could I with her legs kicking away in the air as she struggled to free her head from the bucket but couldn't due to suction that all of her hair caused? She started to keep her hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head after that near death experience with the watering pail. I'm glad for it too. I could finally see her face now that it wasn't being covered up by golden tangles.

But all things considered, her foolishness is nothing compared to Obito's. I still torture him about his loss to Gai during the Chūnin exams because he choked on candy. Long story short, it would not be difficult for the entire world to be destroyed if it was left in the hands of those two idiots.

* * *

~Back to the Present

I was recalling all of their idiocies when Obito dashed away. Wow he's fast when he's scared. He probably thinks I'll torture him for this too, but I don't plan on pranking him this time; ONLY because he thinking that I will, is torment enough. Besides, I am just too tired to really care. I decided to head back home since I discovered what happened and that Bri was going to be okay. She was probably slightly impaired at the moment for me to talk to nonetheless. I managed to get home without any other bizarre distractions only to be stopped by my oba, Mikoto as I lugged myself into the house.

"Shisui-kun! I am glad to see you are alive and healthy! When do you plan on inviting Bri-chan over again?" She asked. She had been asking this a lot lately ever since Bri mentioned that she enjoyed watching Itachi for her. This ultimately meant a lot of babysitting for me now too.

"I'm not sure. You know she's busy more and more now that she is a part of that new kunoichi-only team that never stops training, oba-chan," I simply responded as I climbed the stairs to my room.

"Okay, I understand. Itachi-kun has been asking about her a lot lately and I thought I would ask about her for him!" She said as she walked to his bedroom. I knew it! She did just want a babysitter and just listen to her act like it was Itachi's idea. Yeah, right. I guess I better make plans soon because she is the type to keep asking until it happens.

I finally made it to my soft, cold bed when I heard knocking on the door downstairs.

"Shisui-kun, Minato-sama and Kushina-chan are here to speak with you," my aunt yelled from below. It's not that I wasn't curious about why they were here to speak with me of all people, but I was just so damn tired that I remained in my resting position on the bed a little longer than I intended. I heard my aunt's faint footsteps approach my room and instead of knocking, she just came on in. She didn't stop there either; no sir. Next thing I know, I hit the wooden floor of my room face first as she dragged me from the bed with my ankles tightly gripped in her hands.

"Now!" She demanded. I crawled my way to the door and used its handle to pull myself back into a standing position.

I was not about to have my face smashed again by another crazy outburst from her. I noticed the look of determination on both of the ninja in front of me as I finally reached the main room. Lately, these older shinobi were asking a lot from the younger generations due to the war. My stomach dropped a little knowing that the upcoming discussion was going to involve that topic. I don't understand why this couldn't wait though. Don't they understand that I am only twelve years old? I need sleep! Before I could voice my negative opinion, Bri's sensei reached out and hugged me.

"I'm glad that you have allowed us to speak with you at such late notice! It's just that we, Minato and I, have a deep conviction that we feel that the Uchiha should be aware of since you are responsible for protecting the Tsutoni heir," Bri's red-haired sensei explained.

"We are aware of the pact that the Chief of the Uchiha made with the late Tsutoni clan head. We feel that you and Lord Fugaku should be alerted about Bri's whereabouts when she leaves on her own missions. Currently, she will be needed for a very important offensive attack. Her talent is required for this specific attack and was originally meant for her father. She is young, but this job is a vital one for the Hidden Leaf. I am requesting that you provide me with your faith and trust with her life since I will be in charge of leading it for this upcoming task," Obito's sensei concluded.

The reason he was speaking with me about this was not only because I was the designated watcher of Bri, but because my uncle was away with the war and unable to be present as well. I bowed respectfully at the guests for their courtesy and thoughtfulness and thanked them for their concern. They smiled and left shortly after.

"You are gaining quite a bit of respect lately. I am very proud of you!" My aunt said as she dismissed me. I turned and saw Itachi peeking out of his room as I climbed the stairs again. I gave him a sly smile and finally clambered back into my welcoming bed.

* * *

~Bri's POV

"All right Bri. Remember all that we have been preparing for. This is your first official mission and act in this war. I want you to know that I am proud, impressed, and so happy with your growth and strength. I also have a little gift for you. Here, I know you will enjoy this," my sensei said as she handed me a silver locket in the shape the Tsutoni clan sun emblem.

I removed the headband from my neck and tied it onto my forehead as she helped me hook my necklace around my throat, replacing the spot my headband originally occupied. I opened it to see that it already had two pictures inside. The left image was our team photo while the right image was one of Shisui smirking.

"How did you get this of him?" I questioned.

"Remember the day I stalked you, Anko, and Kurenai? Well I was able to take snap shots of everyone you all were around too, you know! He made this face after your horrible fail at a surprise attack on him," she answered laughing.

She then took me arm-in-arm to the Hokage for the briefing of my first real mission.

I entered the room with her and looked at my new temporary team. I recognized them all except for the girl. She greeted me pleasantly and Obito, Shisui's fun-going cousin, smiled in acknowledgement of my arrival. The grey-haired kid among them didn't look over at me. Oh yes, I remember this one well. Had it really been 5 years since I had first seen him and his ungrateful attitude after I helped him get the medicine he needed for his father? We both had lost our fathers since then and we were both the last of our clans. I decided it would be polite if I greeted him even though he didn't appear interested in my arrival.

"Hi, Hatake. I see that you are still a bored-looking masked scarecrow!" I smiled at him. I honestly meant it as a joke, but I felt him tense at my announcement even though he pretended not to hear me.

"Oi, Hatake! Princess Tsutoni is talking to you. It's rude to ignore your teammates, you know," Obito said in my defense.

"Fine. Hello, loud-mouthed little girl. I see that you no longer have the mismatched eyes or the tangled hair that you once possessed years ago. A much needed improvement," the boy finally responded.

Obito's mouth made a popping sound as it opened in surprise while Rin closed her eyes as if she were in deep prayer. Their sensei and the Hokage were in deep discussion and were completely oblivious to the conversation we were having. Kushina sensei; however, was not and looked harshly at the boy while I also stared at his bored expression in shock for about five seconds.

Five whole seconds was all I needed because the next thing I did was tackle that asshole to the ground.

Unfortunately, he did not hesitate to fight back like I had hoped he would. Shisui would have at least, but why I would even think to compare this rude boy to someone with respect is beyond me. Hatake flipped me over so my back was against the floor beneath me and pinned my wrists together over my head with one hand while the other held a kunai to my now exposed neck. I knew I shouldn't have moved my headband. I was not given the opportunity to free myself and fight back since my sensei did it for me. She kicked him off of me and into the wall opposite of us.

My new team captain and the Hokage immediately directed their attention to us at that point. There is only so much commotion that they can ignore.

"Okay…I see that everyone has been introduced then," Minato-sama said as he observed us, "We will be meeting at the West gate at sunrise tomorrow. We will discuss more about the plans as we travel to our destination. Oh and Kakashi, just because you have been promoted to jōnin does not mean that it is acceptable to put others down. I hope you have learned a valuable lesson." Kakashi was still rubbing his bruised head as his sensei dismissed us.

Kushina left with her boyfriend, (at least I think that is what my new temporary sensei was to her) leaving me alone with my new team. I couldn't help but notice Rin watching Kakashi worriedly as he continued to hold his head while Obito looked on with amusement and envy.

So Obito had a thing for her then! My mind started to race with the plots of getting them together on the long trip ahead tomorrow. Before I left them, I glanced over at Kakashi again. Maybe I shouldn't have tried joking with him, he was just too serious and in turn thought I was insulting him earlier and he received unnecessary punishment. I don't know what overcame me, but I just blurted out the apology I didn't intend to.

"I'm sorry Kaka. I didn't mean to upset you," I claimed as I skipped gleefully away. I didn't realize how stupid I must have sounded until I was halfway out of the building. Kaka? I am such an idiot! Now he is going to think I'm just like his other team mate: all dreamy-eyed and love struck when I clearly hate his guts.

"Bri-chan!" I heard Obito call. He didn't waste time with formalities, thank heavens. "Do you mind if I take you home?" he asked.

"No, not at all. But shouldn't you be asking that Rin girl? I saw the way you eyed her back there."

"Uh, Rin…well you see…I did and she said no. She was worried about Hatake having a possible concussion. Besides, I kind of owe you from earlier. I was the reason you messed up the storm. I sneezed and caught you off guard and you know it just escalated from there. I need to get back on Shisui's good side and by making sure you get home safely is a great start."

"Haha, I understand. Come on goggle boy."

We stopped several times on the way to my shared home. He insisted on helping every single old person we came across. I didn't realize we had as many as we did until now. When we finally got to my doorstep, I hugged him and told him to share it with Shisui for me. He blushed and waved goodbye. He was so kind hearted. I hope Shisui isn't too bad to him. Supposedly, he had yet to activate the Sharingan. Shisui had awoken his when I was seven. It was my fault too whether he admits it or not.

* * *

~Flashback to when Shisui Activated his Sharingan.

I was climbing a tree with my feet like Shisui was teaching me how when I stopped to rest on the safest looking branch closest to me. Apparently the crow that was on there too did not like sharing and started to fly at my face; clearly trying to peck it to death. Shisui was resting on a branch on the tree opposite of mine just laughing his ass away at my demise like he always did. I was truly struggling to get away and I honestly thought that my only escape was to let go of the limb and fall, so I did. I was only seven so it seemed the best option at the time even though I now know how stupid that was.

"Bri! You stupid girl!" Shisui yelled. As I made eye contact with him, his eyes reddened. He flew towards me before I even had time to register what I had witnessed.

* * *

~Back to the Present

I bet that is what Obito needed! If I can get Rin into danger, maybe he will react the same way Shisui did! I recalled the earlier plans of getting them together and elaborated on them. I was thinking about the "accidents" I was going to put Rin through as I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Part 2: Bri's Oath

This chapter will solidify a bond between Bri and Obito which adds to the background of her closeness with the Uchiha's since there will come a day that she will be a vital part in the clan! This part of the chapter also has her battle so if war and violence bothers you, I'm sorry. It's only at the end :) I do not own the characters mentioned in the story, only the Tsutoni ones. Thanks for reading ;) * wiki/Sugiki_Senju is the closest to what Bri wears.

EDITED 10/07/14

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Bri's POV

I woke up entirely too early thanks to my excitement of the upcoming mission. I had never been outside the city before and couldn't wait to see what it was like outside my sheltered home. Hokkaidō wasn't even able to hold back my emotions today. I felt him chuckle and roll his eyes at my enthusiasm which surprised me. I haven't noticed him within me lately, so I guess I'm starting to adapt pretty well with the extra soul hanging out in me. I couldn't lie still and eventually jumped out of bed, packed any last minute items I would need, and dressed as quickly as I could. My current outfit replicated a hero of mine that I had read about while at the academy.* The only difference is that I wore my hair tied high and out of my face with my purple headband around my forehead.

I left after saying my farewells with Anko, Kurenai, and her father and opted to walk to the Uchiha sanction to clear my mind and shake off my nerves. It just hit me that I was about to partake on an S ranked mission and have yet to even take my Chūnin exams! I was distracted by the unnerving thoughts by a white tent set up in the middle of the road. My curiousness got the better of me and I peeked in. Surprisingly, it was occupied by an ancient man with long white hair, beard, and eyebrows.

"Hello pretty lass. I was expecting you and I have just what you need," the strange man spoke, "I have had two made hoping that you would come across my path." I looked cautiously at the man. Two of what?

He grabbed a small velvet bag that was resting on the table behind him and pulled out two silver chain linked cords, each with one pale purple stone attached.

"Those are interesting, what do they mean and why did you make them for me?" I asked. I had way more questions, but I remember my mother collapsing walls out of irritation when I did that to her as a child, so I held my tongue.

"The silver chain represents friendship. The stones represent devotion. The stones will start to glow when a friend of the one who is wearing it is in danger," he explained, "Tsutoni's who possess the Hokkaidō will dream the truths of the future whether we can interpret them or not."

At that comment, he winked and snapped his finger. All at once, the tent and the old man were gone as if they had evaporated into the early morning mist. I would have thought that I was hallucinating had it not been for the two chains I held in my hand and the scroll that was left in the spot the tent was. Luckily, Hokkaidō kept me from hyperventilating in my crazed state of mind.

"Tsutoni, Nazo was his name. He died twenty-five years before your father was born. He was a vessel for me in his youth and dreamt about you before I was passed on to the next Tsutoni. It appears he sealed away the answer to the dream he had involving you here for when this time came. I'm sorry that the reunion only lasted so long my lonely Bri," my partnered soul explained.

I sighed in response and remained standing there for several more minutes trying to gather and comprehend what had happened. Eventually, I looked down at the chains in my hands. I wanted to give one to Shisui, but that would only leave one and it wouldn't be fair to Anko if I gave the second one to Kurenai. My gut told me to go ahead and take one to Shisui and keep the other one to give away to the right person. I would know who it was meant for when the time came. At least that is what I kept telling myself as I continued on my original journey to the Uchihas.

I found myself standing outside the closed gate of the Uchiha residence thinking about how I was going to get in this time. I needed to warm up my wind skills since I know I'll be using them soon, so I decided to gather wind and blow myself over the gate. I figured it would be the most quite approach. I silently moved my hands and inhaled the surrounding air. I turned my back against the gate and blew as softly as I could manage. I levitated ever so slowly and scooted my butt onto the top of the gate. I then snuck over to Shisui's upstairs window once I was withing the homestead. I attempted to open it, but naturally it was locked. I took an extra hair pin from out of my weapons holder on my right leg and before I could break my way in, the widow slung open. I was nose to nose with a pair of black eyes that looked pissed off as hell. I leaned back so that I could prepare myself for the verbal lashing I was afraid that I would receive.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Bri-chan?!" Shisui questioned in a harsh whisper.

It was hard for me to take him seriously now that I had a better look at him. His hair was a curled mess and he didn't look so intimidating as he usually did without his uniform on. I felt odd about seeing him so normal; a need to lean in closer to him started to nag at me.

"Honestly no, but I have come bringing a gift!" I responded with a blushed smile.

Obviously, the present was just a lucky excuse. I wasn't about to admit that I was coming over just because I had nothing better to do.

"Is that so?" he asked smirking. One day I will slap that smirk right off of him, but now is not the time considering I did just wake him up at dawn on his first off day in a _long_ time.

"Yes! Here, take this. I was supposed to be meeting Minato-sama and his team at the West Gate now, but I was interrupted by this insane experience that I would have thought was genjutsu if that could actually work on me. I know everything that I am saying is going in one ear and out the other, but just bear with me Shisui-kun. I will tell you all about my semi-real experience and your gift that came from it when I come home later! I don't want to be late! See you soon!" I rambled as I jumped from the window sill and onto the path to the West Gate.

* * *

I saw Obito running behind me as I left the Uchiha place; at least I won't be the only one late. I slowed down to meet him and we spent the rest of the run together. We met our team at the rendezvous point only to be reprimanded for our lateness by Kakashi.

"I understand that we are over an hour late, but we were on time until we got interrupted by some old people," I said.

I was reaching for some excuses and that one was pretty pitiful. Apparently, that was the honest reason for why Obito was late, so he just included me in his explanation as well. Minato-sama stopped the arguing before it worsened and handed Kakashi an oddly styled kunai. I had completely forgotten the news about Kakashi becoming a jōnin and I bet Obito had too. Rin was next and gave Kakashi the perfect medical kit. I need to talk to her about making me one. Kakashi turned to Obito with his palm out.

This kid was really starting to irk me. Obito started to stutter when I remember the other chain I received from my dead ancestor.

"Obito, don't you remember? You gave his gift to me so that you wouldn't lose it!" I interrupted. I opened my pouch and placed the chained stone into Kakashi's outstretched hand. He looked at it questioningly and then handed it back.

"This is for girls," he had the audacity to say. Any self-restraint I had melted. For the second time this week, I tackled him. However, I was not about to let him get the best of me as he did with our first spat. I held his face into the dirt and explained to him what the chain stood for and how every great shinobi leader would only benefit by having one.

Minato-sama hoisted me off of the masked jerk to stop me from totally murdering the jerk. Kakashi glared death at me as he hooked the chain around his neck. I smiled politely as he faced Obito and thanked "him" for "his" gift. Rin stared on dumbfounded but seemed relieved when Kakashi finally accepted the present.

"I see why Shisui likes to keep you around," Obito said laughing.

We continued on the trail and stopped at a secluded location to set up camp. I tried to sleep, but it was difficult to do with Obito talking to his sensei about Kakashi's behavior and with the uneasiness that continued to prickle at me even with Hokkaidō suppressing my nerves. My second soul eventually admitted that something dim was going to be happening soon which was why he was unable to contain my unwanted emotions.

I did finally fall asleep to the deep sound of Minato's voice. I dreamt about Sharingan eyes but they were not shaped like Shisui's. I knew it had to be related to Obito in some way. The thought of him activating his Sharingan reminded me of my plots to help him activate his kekkei genkai.

* * *

I spent the next day exercising those schemes. The first thing I tried was a simple ploy to trip Rin up and have Obito worry and catch his damsel in distress. Unfortunately, he only made things worse. He was carrying some berries to snack on and instead of dropping them onto the blanket beneath his feet, he chose to keep holding onto them and catch Rin at the same time; thus leading to her being splattered and stained with the red- ripened berries.

The second attempt I tried was to scare Rin enough that Obito would run to her rescue. I carefully made a deep hole and placed my locket into it. I also summoned a super fuzzy and fat tarantula that I personally thought was kind of cute into the hole with it. I convinced Rin that because her arms were longer than mine that I needed her to retrieve my "lost" locket for me. She did so willingly and completely unaware of my little surprise. She shrieked as the spider crawled onto her hand. Obito ran toward us like I had planned, but panicked and slapped her hand away at the last minute instead of being heroic. The spider flew en route for me and landed on my head. I mentally thanked Obito for his failure at everything and gave up on my scheming as I discretely dismissed the spider back to his home. Rin was starting to get suspicious of me.

Our two captains remained oblivious to our actions the entire time and any communication we shared became silence as we reached our first place of danger. Kakashi requested to take control of the situation here and his sensei granted it.

I finally got to see the new jutsu he had been so urgent to show us. It was bright, loud, sharp, and beautiful. It was the complete opposite of its wielder who was dark, reserved, and boring. I helped defend my new teammate alongside my temporary sensei as he charged through the enemy numbers. I could tell he was about to be in serious trouble when Minato sensei teleported away from us. I gasped in amazement while Rin and Obito looked down at my smiling. It was my first time seeing the unbelievable jutsu in action. Their team was pretty much awesome.

* * *

After that small fight, we set up another camp. The next day, Minato sensei gave us more specific instructions. Kakashi was to lead Obito and Rin to the Kannabi Bridge while Minato and I go to the main battle front. We would be regrouping at the bridge to destroy it as soon as we were complete with my part of the mission. Before we departed, the bad feeling I had experienced previously returned.

"Minato-sama. I don't feel well about this plan. Can't they just stay with us?" I asked quietly.

"Bri-chan, I know that you are much too young to fully understand our current predicament, but know that if there was any other way to complete this goal successfully; I would do so without separating us," he said. I hugged Rin and Obito goodbye before facing Kakashi.

"Kaka-sempai, if something happens to either of them, my anger will haunt you every day that you see me. Stop following the rules so tightly and pay more attention to your teammates. We are your friends, your comrades, and your help," I scolded before turning to leave with Minato.

He blinked in surprise. "Kaka?" I heard him question as Minato and I walked away.

Nearly three hours passed when we reached the smoke filled battle field. I looked hesitantly up at my leader.

"Okay, Bri. Are you ready to put an end to this?"

"No sensei. I'm scared, look at them all. They have twice as many on their side than we do on ours."

"It's frightening, yes. Remember, I am right here to protect you and help you finish this," he said frowning.

"Okay," I whispered.

I slowly walked into the battle with my eyes tightly closed. I allowed Hokkaidō to be my guide because the heavens knew I couldn't have made myself walk down there if I saw what was around me. I heard the surrounding area grow silent at my approach. The fighters were taken aback by my small frame as I came to a halt. I didn't understand at first why no one was trying to kill me while I was blind and exposed openly in the middle of the battlement. It had to have been because they were shocked. They couldn't understand why the Leaf would send a child onto the battle that didn't display any obvious weapons for combat. I felt my allies fall back behind me while the enemy remained motionless. Then, I heard a teenaged-sounding boy laugh.

"What is this madness? Is the Leaf being serious? Have they really sent us a child to be ripped apart? Surely they are not that desperate and low on shinobi!" He stated as he continued to laugh. The others around him also began to laugh albeit more nervously.

I carefully pulled the pin from my top knot allowing my hair to fall loosely past my waist. Silence ensued again as I threw the pin and blinded the speaker that began the taunting. I slowly opened my eyes as I let the purple chakra seep through my veins and out onto the air around me.

"Fall back! Disperse! You will die at her hands! Don't you see, she is the Purpled-Eyed Tsutoni of the Leaf!" I heard an elderly enemy ninja command.

He was as old as the Hokage and must have learned about my legendary clan before we were decimated. Gasps seized the throats of my enemy as they realized that they were about to see a story straight from legend firsthand.

I formed my hand signs and inhaled as quickly as I could before too many could respond and flee. I exhaled my storm.

The ripping and tearing of earth, trees, and people echoed in my ears as I twisted and manipulated my tatsumaki. I slammed the storm back into the Earth when I couldn't take its devastation anymore. I watched the Yellow Flash teleport into the matching yellow mist left behind from my creation. The fog finally lifted and exposed the damage that I had made.

I was given an image that I will never be able to remove from my memory: Broken men and women surrounded me. They were mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, cousins, friends, or whoever they were they were still people. People that I killed, lives that I had taken.

I dropped to the ground and vowed to myself to never stoop to this level of destruction again. I will never kill another soul. I will simply tell the Hokage and whoever is in charge of my missions that I will not comply with their demands—never again.

I choked for air as my heart heaved in pain. Hokkaidō was repressing my foul emotions and by doing so, he left me struggling to breath as my body physically wanted to cry, but my extra soul would not allow it.

"I was once told that the Tsutoni who carries the clan spirit does not cry. I see that to be a true, but perhaps overstated. I see that you can't cry because your spirit protects you from the depressive emotions, not because you are callus like the legends state. I'm sorry for believing to heavily in the stories. I regret supporting the decision of bringing you into this now," I heard Minato-sama say.

"Is not being able to cry a blessing or a curse, sensei?"

"A blessing. Many people would beg and plead to have the depression that haunts them every day alleviated from their conscience."

"Depressive memories will still haunt me. I just won't be able to act on them. I don't care about feeling the sadness. I really only want the memories associated with them to go away."

"I'm sorry princess. I will not require this from you again. I will see to it that the Hokage and elders understand that as well," he said as he lifted my aching body into his arms.

He carried me to the resting place stationed among our survivors.

"I must catch up with the others from my squad now. Please provide Princess Tsutoni with medical attention immediately."

I see why Kushina sensei loved him. He was honest and caring but still able to keep a strong mind. _Shisui is a lot like him,_ I thought as I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	10. Dealing with Death

The mission is complete! Once again, I do not own any of these characters only Bri Tsutoni. Thanks for all of the views! I hope you all are not too saddened with classes starting again soon!

EDITED 10/07/14

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Obito's POV

The stone around Kakashi's neck began to glow the second Minato sensei and Bri departed from us. I don't know why or how Kakashi refused to acknowledge it; even Rin looked at it nervously.

"Captain, do you think we should be a bit wearier what with the stone glowing and us not having a leader bigger and stronger than us and all things considered? You know the stone supposedly warns of danger approaching those that you care about…and it's just getting brighter…and…" I trailed off.

I glanced back at Rin who was blushing. I wonder if she would have had the same reaction if it had been me wearing the chain. I seriously doubt it.

"Now is not the time to think about childish beliefs. I'm sure it's not really glowing; it is just the way the light is hitting it," Hatake responded.

Rin shivered slightly, clearly not accepting his excuse. How could he ignore the sense of unease that charm was preparing us for? The feeling of doom was getting overwhelming to the point that what I really only wanted to do was sit down and rock back and forth in a fetal position.

_No, I will not be afraid. I am elite. I am an Uchiha. I am strong. _I repeated to myself to ease my nerves and be brave for Rin.

By the time we reached a shallow river, Kakashi's stone was clearly a glowing gem that could blind anyone that stared at it long enough. He _still_ acted as if it there wasn't a bright-lantern-warning beaming around his neck telling him to wake up and get ready to fight.

That was when it happened. The enemy lurched out of hiding and our spar began. There was so much adrenaline with our current fight, that Kakashi and I did not even notice the second enemy approach us from behind. I will never be able to forget hearing the scream Rin echoed out as she was taken captive.

_I am still haunted by her cry of fear._

* * *

~Fast Forward to Obito's Death

~Kakashi's POV

Obito had just admitted that he had not given me a gift, that it was Bri who saved him the embarrassment of his thoughtlessness. In turn, he trusted me with the possession of his left eye. He requested that I protect Rin and to always watch out for Bri. He wanted me to ensure that Bri's kind personality stays with her and that his clan continues to honor their agreement with her deceased father.

Make sure that Bri Tsutoni is happy and unscathed by war? Obito was so naïve.

The "Purple Eyed Demon" she would soon be called if her part of the mission was successful. His little friend is just going to be used to murder and bring military advantage into the Leaf. She will be abused and those that originally respected and cared for her will grow to fear her. Then, the joy that she was once known to carry and share with others will just be a legend. A legend right along with her dead clan. She won't be full of happiness but of hatred and shit. The same hatred and shit that was stored in me the night my father killed himself out of the depression our village placed within him. That ten year old girl will be a hollow and bitter shell with a pretty face to hide behind. Fortunately, I did not have time to sit there and grieve for Obito's death nor for Bri's innocence being robbed along with his life. If I'm going to even attempt to honor my comrade's death wishes, then I will need to act quickly to protect Rin from other approaching Iwagakure ninja.

Minato sensei arrived in time to keep Rin and me safe. I noticed that Bri was not with him and I feared that Obito's worries for her were in vain. Before I could comprehend the tiny girl really being dead, my sensei informed us that we would be traveling back from where he came to retrieve her. We followed after him to the resting place that our wounded ninja were located. She was the smallest figure among those in the safety tent. She was still unconscious so Minato sensei gathered her into his arms and led our team away from the others for some privacy.

"She was close to Obito-kun on a relative basis and cares for him much differently than we do. What do we say when she awakens?" Rin asked softly. Her face was still blushed from crying.

"That is not something I want you two to worry about. I will handle it," Minato said to comfort Rin.

I just sat there and imagined the hate that would dominate Bri's face when the truth would hit her. Three long hours passed and Bri still had not woken up from her comatose state. What had she done to put herself in such a delicate position?

"Rin, do you have enough energy to check into her to see what is causing her a delay in recovery?" Minato sensei asked, bringing me out of my dark thoughts.

"Hai, I can try," Rin answered as she neared the resting princess with outstretched hands. She placed her hands onto Bri's head and then began to examine the damage. Less than five minutes had passed when she suddenly jerked her hands away in surprise. Minato and I made eye contact to reassure ourselves that Rin knew what she was doing as she replaced her hands back onto Bri's head and spoke aloud.

"No. You will not push me away so easily. I have seen more ferocious dogs in the Inuzuka clan than you, Lord Hokkaidō," she boasted.

Suddenly, Bri began to quiver beneath Rin's hands and cough. Rin smiled down at the girl and pulled Bri's head up to her chest. She then began to rock her like she was the mother of the girl in her arms. They were both children and Rin looked a little ridiculous playing "mommy," but it seemed to be soothing Bri from whatever pain she was in. Bri lifted her arms and hugged them around Rin's neck before she spoke.

"Obito-kun?"

"Princess, you see…he...died protecting his comrades," Minato answered for the missing ninja she called out to.

"That explains the nightmare that Rin helped me escape. But why do I sense him so near?" She softly replied, turning in my direction. When her eyes focused on the one I had wrapped beneath bandages, her face transformed from peaceful acceptance into venomous denial. She raised her small right index finger at my replaced eye that was hidden behind the bandage she original focused on and mumbled something that I was not able to hear.

She leapt at me like a pouncing tigress and began to rip the bandages free from my face and for once, I did not feel like fighting back. Her legs held my waist down as she tore the remaining wrappings away. Her fury hesitated momentarily when she gazed at the red eye staring back at her. Her fingers caressed the fresh scar gently. A gentleness that I had not expected compared to the previous wrath she exposed.

"So it was Obito's Sharingan that I dreamt about," she whispered to herself.

I was unable to respond because that caring state she was in mutated once again into rage. She looked over and glared at my right eye once more before she began punching my chest. She screamed out curses at me in between her violent jabs at my rib cage.

"You fuck face! You pathetic excuse of a self-absorbed arrogant, bastard! Bastard! That is exactly what you are! A fatherless piece of shit! Alone just like me! We're nothing but fatherless pieces of shit that the village will manipulate and use since we have no family to prevent that from happening. We…are…nothing Kaka…" she shrieked as her punching subsided into pats and eventually stopped all together. Minato and Rin looked at the ground as I sat up to level my face with hers.

"No, Bri. You are not like me. You are a princess of the Leaf, heir of the legendary Tsutoni and daughter of a Sanin. You will not be a tool used for nothing other than violence. You are worth much more than that and your father ensured that you would remain so by linking you with the Uchiha clan. I did not think that someone like you, who is of the sun and of its warmth and happiness, would speak so lowly and cowardly. If you let this day and your make believe fantasy of being alone destroy who you are, then Obito was wrong about you. If he is wrong, then that makes me right. That means that you will be like me and that is a very pathetic place to be. Don't allow yourself to fall into the cursed nature of shinobi. Please, Bri-chan. I don't want to be right. Not today," I choked out, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to expose my true feelings.

She looked down to avoid looking into my eyes any longer.

"Is there something in your eyes, Kaka-sempai? It's possible considering the fact that you aren't wearing goggles. Why else would you be tearing up?" She giggled as she slid from my lap and collapsed onto the grass beside her. The other two of our team sighed in relief.

"Now that everyone has accepted Obito's passing, let's go home. Bri, I will carry you half of the way so that you have a chance to regain some of your strength back. The medics that were watching over you before we arrived said that you would not have enough stamina to have even become conscious as quickly as you did, much less have the energy to attack a friend. Look at them, I think they are very confused about your little charade of becoming a wild animal just then.," Minato laughed as he knelt down to let Bri climb onto his back.

"I am a wild animal Minato-sama. Didn't Kushina sensei warn you before we set out on this mission?" She teased back.

So she wasn't consumed in the hate that I had originally predicted. It gave me hope. Maybe this experience is what I needed. A chance to start seeing this world differently. I glanced up at the blonde girl. She was like the sun in so many ways. I vaguely remember her close friend Uchiha Shisui saying that she was "lovelier than the sun" to her one day when he used to drop her off to her class at the academy many years ago. I wonder what she thinks of him, of me.

I wonder why I started to care about what she thinks about anyone or anything. I think that little brat is starting to rub off on me. It's a good thing she has her own team that she will be placed back on after this.

* * *

~Bri's POV

I enjoyed the closeness I shared with Kushina sensei's boyfriend. I felt the kindness of his spirit entice Hokkaidō which only made the joy within my heart dominate the sadness that tried to rule. I was able to accept Obito's death more quickly than I imagined because of it. I walked the second half of the way home alongside Rin. I attempted multiple times to say something—anything to her, but I didn't know what so I remained silent next to her before we reached the village. I reached out and hugged her before we parted at the gate. I wondered how I would feel if Hokkaidō didn't camouflage my negative emotions. I wondered if it would feel as bad as Rin looked.

I was daydreaming away when I realized that I had stopped in front of the Uchiha gates. I hadn't realized that I was even headed here. I should have been walking to the Yūhi house instead; I really didn't have any business here and I felt awkward considering one of the family members that belongs here did not make it home as I did. I deliberated on entering or turning back when I felt someone near behind me.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you, Princess Tsutoni," a mildly irritated voice spoke up.

"I…I honestly didn't even intend to come here. I was a little distracted and my feet led me here. I'm sorry Fugaku-sama."

"No need for an apology. I've actually been meaning to give you this," he said as he handed me a gold key with the Uchiha crest engraved on the handle, "It's a copy of Shisui's."

"Oh… I don't know how to thank you for this! I didn't realize I harassed this part of town so frequently!"

"Yes, I was getting annoyed with your ability to sneak in unannounced and thought it best to give you your own key; especially considering the damage you have done to various sections of the gate when breaking in. Besides, you would have received one eventually. Better sooner than later I suppose. Now, what brings you here today?"

"I literally just got back from my mission and I guess my subconscious brought me here. I need to speak with you about Obito-kun, Fugaku-sama. I don't know how to…talk about the loss of family and he is a loss. He died protecting his comrades…I wish I could have been with them. Maybe I could have made a difference," my voice cracked as I elaborated my concern.

"I see. Thank you for letting me know first-hand that we have lost a member. I will discuss this with the others. To be honest, now is not the best time to visit my nephew, Shisui either little one. He has expressed a very irritable attitude while you were away. He was ranting about some purple stone glowing and how it was a bad sign. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you Princess?"

"My present! It works! Fugaku-sama, please tell him that I'm okay. The glowing was responding to his cousin's death. When he feels up to seeing me again, I will tell him _again_ what the glowing stone meant. I better go; I'm sure Kurenai's father is anxious for my return. Bye Bye!" I smiled and bowed at the stern-and-confused-looking man as I left.

* * *

~Fugaku's POV

It has been many years since I had last seen another person other than Mikoto smile at me. The other officers spoke highly of Bri whenever she was in town and my personal family seemed happier and less stressed when she was around too.

"She will be a good thing for us after all, old friend Tsutoni," I said aloud, looking towards the heavens.


	11. Itachi: the Five Year Old Conspirator

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters in my story other than Bri and another original character that will be introduced in this chapter! I have already written the next few chapters but I'm just procrastinating on typing them up; sorry about that! One of the future chapters involves the Chūnin exams :) fun stuff! This particular chapter brings out Itachi's future relationship with Bri.

EDITED 10/07/14

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Approximately 1 month later

~Bri's POV

Kushina sensei had discussed arrangements for our new team leader with the Hokage recently and she was to be meeting us tomorrow for our last mission with her. She had yet to specify why she would no longer be training us, but we had hoped she would elaborate more on the matter soon. Tomorrow just so happened to be my eleventh birthday too. The only information she provided us with about the mission was to "dress comfortably and be prepared to get exhausted." Anko, Kurenai, and I were deciphering what it was that we could possibly be doing that could have anything to do with her hint.

"I bet we'll be hunting for runaway pets again," Kurenai mumbled.

"No way! I bet we'll have to help elderlies with their daily chores like the last time," Anko suggested, frowning.

"If it is either of those, she wouldn't have told us to dress casually. We are still required to wear our uniforms during those missions, so this one must be an informal one. But, what? I can't think of anything that fits," I added.

"Hmmmm," we harrumphed.

"Let's just go to bed. We will find out what it is tomorrow anyways. Besides, we should really be thinking about what you want to do, birthday girl!" Anko said to break the silence.

We slept later than anticipated, and were rudely interrupted from our deep slumber by a pounding sound on our bedroom door. We jumped out of our beds hurriedly and raced to get dressed so that it would seem that we up and ready the whole time. I decided on a simple white v-neck top with purple shorts while Kurenai pulled on a blue tank top over black tights. Anko wore a simple orange t-shirt with some wrinkled tan pants that still had a weapons sack tied around the right thigh. She giggled with a hand behind her head as we checked out her messiness.

The door was knocked off of its hinges before we could open it for our pissed off sensei.

"Ladies! You three have been taking this long only to look like sloppy little children! Anko-chan, no weapons for this mission. You need to change your pants regardless; they are a wrinkled mess! Bri-chan, I understand that you like to keep your hair tied up with those hair pins, but sharp items are an unnecessary risk we will need to avoid for this task. Go take your hair down. Kurenai-chan! Well…you…never mind, it looks like you are the only one I can depend on these days," Kushina sensei reprimanded us as we stood in shock at the broken door.

"Maybe we would have been ready properly and sooner if you had given us a bit more information to go by!" Anko smarted back.

"Shut up and change your damn pants you little heathen! Those green shorts you never wear will look cute with your orange t-shirt," Kushina replied.

"Ewww! No way! I'll just put on this red shirt instead. It will look good with the orange skirt I haven't worn yet," Anko smirked as she quickly changed into a more feminine outfit.

Meanwhile, I took my hair was down from the pins and examined the mess around my waist. Well, down to my knees at this point. I hadn't realized how long it had gotten.

"Wow Bri-chan. Do you wash your hair while it is still pulled up, or what? That is by far the craziest nest of hair I have ever seen. Here, let me fix that for you," Kushina sensei said as she grabbed a brush and pushed me into the vanity seat close to me.

Maybe if she had almost drowned in a bucket of water because of her long hair, she wouldn't want to take it down either! She attacked my hair with full vengeance and it hurt. IT HURT. Tears threatened to escape and eventually did thanks to my soul protector's confusion by the end of the vicious cycle of combing. My scalp was in pain, but I also felt something foreign stir in my chest. The last time anyone fixed my hair was my mother when I was two years old. Had it really been that long since I had a mother figure in my life? I looked over at Anko and Kurenai looking at Kushina the same way I was. It had been a long time for all of us to have a woman look after us with such care. The odd sensation my heart felt was clearly a longing for the mother-daughter relationship I had been without. She finished brushing my hair and pulled it into a ponytail and tied it off with a white ribbon she managed to find in one of the vanity's drawers. She smiled as she inspected the three of us again and then pushed us out of the house and onto a familiar trail that would lead us to the Academy.

"Umm, Sensei? Is there a reason we are headed to our old school?" Kurenai asked hesitantly.

Before Kushina-san answered, Anko screamed out forcing us to stop in our tracks as she went on a wild confessing tangent.

"Noooooooo! We are _not_ going back there! We all passed the graduation exams and have done everything that we're supposed to do as good little genin! Except for that one isolated incident when I filled the public pool with snakes so that I, Bri-chan, and Kurenai-chan could have it to ourselves. And then there was that time that Kurenai-chan tricked the Hokage into buying the three of us all of the ice cream in the market place with her genjutsu because we couldn't decide which flavor we wanted. He shouldn't have fallen for that anyway! Oh, and there was that one time where Bri-chan dug a hole under the Hyūga main gate so that we could sneak in and see what was on the other side. She didn't mean to collapse the entire gate! It was just an accident!"

She really just had to yell that out for all of the arriving students, their parents, and several villagers to hear. The Uchiha police force was still investigating that last part for the Hyūga clan too. Had I not sweet talked Shisui out of reporting our misadventures, we probably would have already been caught and punished by now. Our doom with that is inevitable now, thanks to that crazed blabber mouth.

"Mitarashi Anko. Calm down, way down," our sensei whispered looking as embarrassed as Kurenai and me, "The academy is short staffed and they need some free hands to watch over the younger classes. I have volunteered you ladies as substitutes. You three will also not be the only young shinobi group here either, so I hope you won't fail me at being the best little senseis you can be!"

We expressed our relief with sighs and followed her into a classroom filled with the youngest students there. The four of us stood in the front of the room so I was able to scan the faces of all the kids we would be responsible for. The only one I recognized was Uchiha Itachi. I smiled at his large black eyes as he blushed at my attention. I saw him mouth something that looked like 'Ni-san promised to help me strengthen my fire release if I go through with this' to himself as he stared at the desk under him.

That was strange. _This is going to be interesting, _I thought as another student allowed these beetle things crawl up to a weary-eyed Kurenai while yet another student urged his puppy to nip at Anko's ankles. Kushina smiled at us menacingly as she waved goodbye and a quick "happy birthday" to me. I looked back at the children in front of me. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting indeed.

Shortly after introducing ourselves as the temporary teachers, we began the lecture that was left out for us on the stand to our left. The notes were boring as hell and too advanced for the five year olds that were attempting to listen. The ones that knew it already, or were simply ignoring it by sleeping, weren't going to gain anything with us just rambling on about chakra nature and chakra control and blah blah blah.

"I know! Why don't we take a break and play outside!" Anko said, breaking me and the bored students away from our zoned out train of thoughts.

We all agreed and Kurenai, being the perfect little substitute, managed to get them all into a line. I looked questioningly at Itachi who appeared to be whispering something incoherent to the bug boy and dog boy we met when we first arrived. We made it outside, and fortunately were the only class there. My team sat on the benches on the outskirt of the play area as we watched the class split into their different cliques. Itachi stood among the other two boys and spoke as if he were arranging a plan.

"That's so strange. Every time I have visited his family, he always kept to himself and barely said a word," I mumbled out loud to myself.

"Really? If I didn't know better, I would say that he was planning something," Anko said as she perked up to focus on the trio.

The three boys looked up at us simultaneously. Freaky.

"That's creepy," Kurenai claimed as she nodded support to our suspicions. The bug carrier looked back at Itachi and then the Uchiha nodded. At that moment, the boy fell to the ground crying.

"Uh oh!" Kurenai gasped as she ran to the little boy.

She leaned down to hug and soothe the fallen child. He accepted it and immediately stopped his crying and began to laugh mischievously. Kurenai tried to break his embrace but he held on tightly as his beetles began to swarm off of his arms and onto hers. The beetles began to crawl into her clothes and hair as she called out for help. Anko and I looked at one another, unsure as to what we should do. We weren't exactly in the mood to be covered in insects either. Kurenai continued to squeal in disgust and fear while she spun around in circles.

"Aggghhhh! Kami oh sweet Kami! Why?! Why?!" She shouted.

At that moment, Anko and I leaped up to take over the situation. Before we could even get to her, the puppy that harassed Anko earlier charged her again in a surprise attack from behind. He bit her hard on her left ear which forced us both to startle out screams. Anko collapsed to the ground while the pup continued to pounce on her head. He refused to allow her face to escape his lick attack. Panic seized my heart as I realized that I was the only one left; that I would be the next victim.

If the other two attacks were warnings, they would be hinting that Itachi was to be responsible for the next attack. I forced myself to stare back at Kurenai who was wiggling in some bizarre dance as she attempted to shake off the black bugs that covered her from head to toe. I then looked back at Anko whose shirt was torn to shreds by the young dog now. All the while, my eyes never stopped searching for the Uchiha whose plotting was the cause of this madness. For the love of Kami, I could not find the little imp.

Instead of handling the situation like any well-trained and sophisticated kunoichi would, I gave up my dignity and ran as fast as I could back to the school and away from the mess behind me. I had abandoned my comrades and the students I was responsible for. At least, I thought that was my plan until I tripped over the all-too-familiar black haired child I was trying to avoid.

"Ooof," I choked out as I ricocheted off of the young boy. "Itachi-chan! You better have a good excuse to whatever it is you are conspiring to do because if I find out that you did this on your own accord, I will be telling your father! I highly recommend that you stop what you are thinking about doing. Today is my birthday after all!"

I gained a new found confidence with each word I shouted. Why was I scared of this five year old again? Oh yeah. He _is_ an Uchiha and the first cousin of Shisui. If he is even half as talented as Shisui, my only advantage would be my age and experience at this point.

"Today being your birthday is the exact reason this is happening. Ni-san promised me he would help me with our clan's jutsu if I did this for him and I do not go back on my promises. Even for you, the prettiest girl in Konoha….at least that's what he says," Itachi replied.

His charcoal eyes twinkled up at my violent violet ones. I had never heard him speak an entire sentence like that. I also never imagined that he would bend to Shisui's will so easily. The little boy was power hungry enough to torture me! Looks like I will be talking to his father after all.

He pulled out a thin wire and began to circle me before I even reacted to his statement. Next thing I knew, my arms were bound together against my back. I began to run away from the small devil only to be tripped by the same wire he continued to circle me with. I fell flat on my face and into the gravel as he, the bug boy, and puppy boy rolled me towards the swing set. They then began to roll me _up_ the support bars on the swing set and finished tying me on the top of the entire set with whatever was left of the wire.

I laid there with my face towards the bright blue sky as I listened to the growls coming from my other two team mates mumble about another squad headed our way. I remembered Kushina sensei mentioning other younger squads subbing today too. I began to pray with all of my heart that we would not recognize any of them whenever they decided to bring their classes out here. I knew we would not be escaping this humiliating defeat anytime soon.

I did my best to turn my head to my suffering comrades from my precarious perch and noticed that they had also been tied up. Kurenai was left on the ground squirming while Anko was tied onto the bench we had occupied minutes before.

"All of this, all of this trickery caused by three five year olds," I heard Anko cry.

The best case scenario is to have Kushina sensei find us. The worst would be that the next class to come out here would be subbed by those we know.

That was when I heard the dreaded laughter. Uchiha Shisui, Gai, Genma, and a girl's voice I was not familiar with exclaimed their shock at the same time as their students did when they reached the playground.

I avoided turning my head into their direction. No way in hell was I about to make eye contact with any of those fools right now. It wasn't like I was able to turn my head that well besides. I heard the girl speak again.

"How weird. Their students are just sitting so politely in a circle playing duck-duck-goose while their teachers are clearly incapacitated. It must be very humiliating to be overtaken by five year old children. I wonder what the reason is behind all of this," she laughed, "Oh, would you look at that one on top of the swing set! If I didn't know better, that blonde hair belongs to the legendary Tsutoni clan. I thought they could handle anything. What a shame that the last of them can't even supervise a class of babies; not even with two other helpers!"

Well, one thing was for certain. That bitch was on my hit list right under Orochimaru. I listened to my so called best friend and mastermind behind the whole ordeal, Shisui, rolling on the ground laughing his pathetic heart out while Gai rushed over to save Kurenai.

"Oh my lovely flower! What monster would have done this to such a beautiful creature!" He boomed as he uncoiled her.

I giggled at the face I imagined Kurenai making. Poor Anko was just bypassed on the bench. I heard Genma eventually step in to help her. She must have given him a "help me now or you will die" look. I then heard Shisui's annoying laughter stop so he could speak.

"In their defense, I had no intention of my little cousin really pulling this off. He must really wanted me to help him develop his jutsu further like I promised. Happy Birthday Bri-chan!" He said with tears streaming down his face from laughing his stupid ass off.

I know Itachi admitted that fucktard was responsible for this, but I didn't want to believe it. How on Earth had he convinced the stoic Itachi to go along with this just for some stupid advancement with a jutsu he already knew?

"Ugghhhhh, Shisui-kun! You are a dead man!" I screamed as I wobbled and shook the swing set, trying to free myself from it.

I had managed to loosen the wires just enough that I started to roll off the bar. My body remained wound up and I knew that this half-way thought out escape plan was a bad idea as the ground got closer to my free falling form. Shisui reached me before I smashed into the rocks. He continued to laugh away at my suffering during his heroic moment. He thinks he is soooo clever.

"If you kill me, then I guess you won't be getting your second birthday surprise."

"Another surprise?"

"Of course Bri-chan. I didn't bribe Itachi into torturing you today for nothing!"

"I don't know… I'm not really in the mood for any more of your surprises. I think my reputation is scarred enough, thank you," I dismissed him as I walked towards my now free partners.

Itachi stood up from his quite seat in the circle his "civilized" class was in and grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving Shisui behind.

"I'm sorry," he simply said and then walked back to his classmates that I had now formed a line back into the school.

I sighed and looked over at Shisui again. His eyes reminded me of a puppy dog and I couldn't help but smile back. I finally decided to check out the girl that had the smart remarks earlier and noted that she was Shisui's age and could easily pull off being an Uchiha herself. Other than that, I didn't acknowledge her. I can always ask Shisui about her later and I was not in the mood to start an argument with such a foul individual regardless.

* * *

~That night after Bri's team celebrated a mini party for her

Anko and Kurenai helped my into the red silk dress I had purchased after our "mission" for whatever it was Shisui had planned for me. The dress was long and had a knee-length split on the left leg side with a white cherry blossom pattern. My friends knew about his plan (not including the prank), but had managed to keep it a secret the entire time until now. Kurenai took my freshly washed and dried hair and brushed the never ending tangles from it. She then inserted a red cherry blossom clip into my hair to pull my bangs away from my face. They began to giggle as we heard her father answer the door.

"Now you listen closely, Bri-chan has grown up with Kurenai-chan and has been adopted into our family for over a year now and I view her like another daughter. She is only eleven so if I hear even the smallest hint of a rumor that anything unruly happens between the two of you, I will not hesitate to kill you whether you think I can or not," the intimidating father warned.

"I understand Yūhi-sama," Shisui replied with a bow.

My friends pushed me out from our hidden spying position and into the family room where Shisui and Kurenai's father were staring at each other.

"Finally Bri-chan! I thought you would never be done."

"Whatever! Let's go," I teased, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the house. He then wrapped a blindfold around my eyes as he took the lead of our walk. I sensed water and trees around us as he came to a stop. "Come on already! I'm ready to see whatever it is!"

"Okay, okay!" He said as he removed the blindfold.

I was surrounded by yellow lilies; my favorite color of my favorite flower.

"There are eleven of them. I thought you might like them since I see you stare at them whenever you pass the Yamanacha flower shop. Oh, and here's this," he explained as he handed me a small box.

I opened it gleefully and found a pair of sun shaped earrings. They were the same shape as the locket my sensei gave me as well as the same shape of my family crest.

"This is…it's more than perfect. I don't think I can ever thank you enough!" I exclaimed.

He lowered his face so that it was level with mine and smiled. He then winked as he kissed my right cheek. After we devoured the strawberry cake he had his aunt make for me, he took me straight back to my home thirty minutes early to ensure that he remained on my "father's" good side. I blushed the rest of the night when Anko and Kurenai bombarded me with questions about what happened. I told them that I would tell them more about it the next day. I drifted into a deep sleep (surrounded by my eleven bouquets of lilies) as I thought about the raven haired girl from the playground.

* * *

_ I started to dream about her and her scheming against me. My dreams then led me to a child who was about three. He had curly black hair and mismatched eyes. One was gold while the other was black. I dreamed of white snakes, of an orange mask, and of a baby with hair as yellow as Minato-sama. _


	12. Dream Decoding

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy doing mommy-of-a-three-year-old things and also working on a story co-written with Smile-bestthingintheworld! This chapter will answer some questions about the dreams from the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: No, silly, I do not own any of the characters or settings of Naruto.

EDITED 10/07/14

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

Bri's POV

I awoke the next morning with a determined mind set of discovering the meaning behind the haunting dreams. Hokkaidō suggested that I ignore them, but how could I when I knew they all impacted my future? My decisions could be influenced if I knew what life-changing things were going happen before they happened! What is the point of seeing the future if I can't change what I don't like about it? Hokkaidō quickly threw his worries against mine.

"_Little Tsutoni, even if you know what the dreams represent, you cannot will the future into changing. When you realize what they mean, you may not like the answer. Then, my young vessel, you will be left knowing that something unfortunate may occur that you cannot prevent,"_ he warned.

I disregarded his belief. The future can always be changed. He's just too old and stuck in his ways to get that.

_"Thought like a true adolescent Tsutoni," _I heard him smirk.

I rolled by eyes and decided it best to return to the abandoned Tsutoni home for the answers of interpretation that I sought. Today was my team's last off day before we begin training for the Chūnin Exams Kushina sensei had yet to talk to us about, so I needed to go there now or it was never going to happen.

I checked in on my roommates to see if they would mind me leaving for the day. Anko mentioned that she would be resting and "attending to feminine needs" as she called it. She was only 12, but I think I had an idea as to what she was referring to. I dread that day when I have to do the same. On another note, Kurenai said that she would be hanging out with an older classmate by the name of Asuma. She blushed when I asked her to elaborate since the kid was not in our class, but she didn't give me an exact answer. She also reminded me about out last team meeting with Kushina sensei later that day. I can only assume that she had a crush, but wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I can investigate that later and I thanked her for reminding me about the meeting later. I had completely forgotten about that.

As I headed to my old home, I dismissed the white snakes I dreamt about first. Anko has white snakes and as far as I know, Orochimaru will not have a need to bother me again since his failed attempt at capturing the Hokkaidō confirmed that it can't be done. I then focused on the toddler with black curls when my thoughts were quieted as I stumbled into the courtyard of the ancient Tsutoni people.

My father's family lived here even before the Hidden Leaf was established. I looked at my surroundings and felt a light tug at my heart. Hokkaidō began to whisper and the next thing I knew, he placed a purple haze over my vision and began playing a flashback of the ghastly grounds around me.

* * *

_ There was laughter as a boy of at least ten years of age was chased by three younger boys. All with long blond hair past their shoulders, all clearly brothers, and each was one year apart from oldest to youngest. The youngest, of about seven, had one black eye and one gold eye. His personality was also the fiercest among them as well as the most similar to my own. The oldest boy boldly claimed that he can make the strongest wind bullets since he was the only one that would be an official genin the next day. The youngest accepted his challenge just as boldly. The oldest boy smiled and began to form the hand signs necessary to create the bullets. At last, he exhaled the amount he saw fit to best the youngest sibling's. The two middle boys smirked at the smallest child and taunted him to create one bigger. The baby of the family smiled as he formed the hand signs as well. His wrists molded the signs differently in a way that the brothers around him did not appear to notice. He inhaled the air around him, but instead of releasing the same chakra infused air, he released a wave of water. The brothers cried out in surprise—Tsutoni's didn't affiliate with water, but many Senju could. Before they reacted any further to the shock their younger brother placed them in, a woman with blonde hair and gold eyes that looked the most like her youngest child, raced outside to acknowledge what the boy did. _

_ "Katsu! I knew it! I knew as soon as you were born that you would favor my family!" she exclaimed. _

_They all looked at her in disbelief. Apparently, they had never seen her express any interest in any of them until now. The older three boys looked enviously at the youngest as he beamed at his mother and basked in the sought-after attention. She grabbed the boy into a bear hug and quickly released him to regain her tough exterior. "I must go tell your father of this news," she said sternly as she headed back into the house._

_ Little did the family know that beyond the trees nearby, was a ghost faced man with snakelike eyes gleefully watching on._

* * *

The scene abruptly ended. I gasped and collapsed to the ground beneath me. It was overwhelming. I tried to swallow as I remembered my own encounter with the snake, seeing my brothers alive and playing, seeing my mother in a different light, hearing laughter; then seeing those same boys decaying on cave walls, seeing my mother drink away death constantly, seeing the snake in fear as my father released his soul.

Those were _my_ brothers, that was _my_ family, a family that should have been doing all of those happy things now. It was so incredibly overwhelming. I sat there for at least ten minutes while Hokkaidō struggled to reign over my emotions. I was the first female vessel; therefore, he was not used to the layers of emotions girls experience simultaneously and he desperately fought to control them and manipulate them all into positive ones. We both agreed that it would be best if he did not do expose me to the past again unless it was necessary.

He finally succeeded in calming me so that I could continue on into the empty house and focus on my mission. The emptiness was creepy and I was glad that I was never alone. I always had a purple wolf to ease my nerves! I went directly to the wall that held past family photo albums. My first goal was to see if I had any family with curly hair. As far as I knew, we all had long blonde hair. After I finally saw what my brothers looked like (my mother kept any images of them hidden away my entire childhood), I knew that the bi-colored eyes could occur in other members besides myself.

If that rarity could exist, I assumed that curly, black hair could too. If that were so, maybe the dream was about an important relative of mine. I hunted through generation after generation but did not see any dark hair at all on the Tsutoni side of my heritage. The best bet was to go through my mother's Senju heritage. She is the reason I and my brother had one gold eye, so maybe the recessive trait would be found there too.

After even more failed searching, I decided to give up. There were too many Senju with black hair, and none of it was curly and none of them looked remotely similar to the boy from my dream. I did note the red haired lady wed to my mother's grandfather. I recalled in school about the red hair being an Uzumaki trait so I could even be related to Kushina sensei! I laughed at the notion but thought about the little boy again. There was just something about him that seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I decided that the boy could wait when I came across a scroll titled Hokkaidō Possessed Tsutoni Prophecies. This scroll could have all the answers I needed!

I decided to take the scroll along with me so that I could read it at a later time. Who knows what kind of information I could gather from that mystical parchment? I continued to search for other scrolls that could help with decoding dreams; one like a symbol representation or anything similar to that, but there was nothing to be found. Perhaps the previous Tsutoni took the spirit seriously when he suggested keeping the answers about the future secret. I really didn't feel like debating that with my spirit again, so I decided the next goal would be to learn about that raven haired girl from the previous day.

I searched throughout the village for Shisui's chakra. I knew he would tell me more about the girl without realizing my true intentions. At least, I was hoping he wouldn't. I finally sensed him inside the Uchiha gates and lo and behold there was that girl's unfamiliar chakra next to him. I had to abandon my original idea of asking him directly about her, and try a more secretive approach since she was around.

I transformed into a fifteen year old Uchiha girl (I knew for certain was not a ninja) to easily blend into the surroundings. I had met many Uchiha ever since Fugaku-sama basically gave me permission to come and go as I please and the girl I appeared to be was as mean as an Uchiha can get. I needed to keep others from stopping to talk to me and her bad attitude was the best bet.

I continued to near the two as conspicuously as I could manage. So far, everything was going good and would continue to do so as long as the girl I was pretending to be didn't show up. I released a built up sigh as I finally reached the place I wanted to be in order to spy on the two friends. I squatted beside a large blue trash bin closest to my prey as I heard laughter coming from the girl.

"Hahaha, Shisui-kun you are so cute! Why are you making excuses for that wild haired little girl?" The Bitch asked.

"Come on Dao-chan. She is way tougher and more intelligent than what you saw. She was just completely taken off guard and distracted with that day being her birthday and everything," he responded sarcastically back. T

hank you for protecting my honor, dear friend. Wait; did he just call her Dao-chan? I vaguely remember him telling me the names of his two teammates, but I just assumed Dao was a boy. It sounds manly anyways! If she were to cut off her hair, she would sure as hell look like a boy too. The she-man continued to giggle at him.

"Look, I get that you have to marry her under the pact our clan made with her dead daddy, but why do you treat her like you want to? You know you are too mature for the little pest, and let's face it, she will never be good enough for an Uchiha. It's not like you have to belong to her until you are actually married either. Our elders don't expect you to want to like that or even be faithful about it later! Why don't you loosen up and start hanging out with me and some of my friends?" She suggested.

Oh. My. Sweet. Kami. This girl had no idea what she just stepped into. I was about to jump out and beat her down for attempting to seduce a thirteen year old boy when Hokkaidō, being the good-deeder he is, put my temper back in place and told me to think before I act. So I did.

Reason one for not attacking her: she was an Uchiha surrounded by Uchihas that would not take kindly on me whooping her ass even if they all liked me. Two, she had just insulted my deceased family and I was not about to cave into her ignorance.

Who talks about the dead that way? Oh yeah, whores with no class. I fully understand that clans as powerful as the Uchiha do keep marriages within the family (albeit very distant cousins) to insure that the kekkei genkai remains in the family, but she didn't have disrespect Fugaku's and my father's pact by saying that. My dream about her scheming was already in effect, so I knew that could only mean that it would get worst as I got older. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I rolled my eyes as Shisui baited her into more laughter. It wasn't until then that I realized the full impact of an arranged marriage from her point of view. Would I even love him later on the way a wife should love a husband? Would he return the feelings or would he cheat on me like Dao hinted at? It's not like he and I ever talk about those things when we hang out. I just assumed he liked me the way I liked him, but those feelings can change easily obviously.

Why do I care anyways? It's not like I saw Shisui as a boyfriend. He was just a best friend that was a boy. A very cute boy. That's all. I felt my inner spirit roll his wolf eyes urging me to forget about the whole mess. I needed to focus on the other aspects of my dreams and on my future chances at becoming a Chūnin besides. I slipped away from the two and poofed back into myself. I was about to stroll on back to the main gate when I stepped on some trash nearby, slipped, and flung right back into the blue garbage can I was hiding behind previously. Luckily, a flash of grey hair not only caught my attention, but the attention of the couple I was spying on too.

Outsiders weren't uncommon, but they usually came in pairs. Even then, they almost always had an Uchiha friend among them. The only reason I could think of Kakashi being here would be to visit Obito's old home. I saw a few glances and even glares from the Police Force officers that were currently in the area intended for the stranger; all of which were completely unnoticed by their target. My curiousness got the best of me as I followed him deeper into the Uchiha marketplace instead of exiting it.

This also meant that I would give away my hiding place and walk right past The Bitch and Shisui. I ran as quickly as I could past them and jumped from window pane to shrub and vise-versa so that it looked like I was stalking the outsider. I made sure that my whole focus was on the grey-haired boy in front of me to keep up the act. I laughed in spite of my better intentions which also caused a few glares from the officers that watched me hop around in their territory knowing full well that only an idiot would not know that they were being followed. I came here disguised so that I could find out about a stupid girl that Shisui seemed to like and ended up exposing myself nonetheless. Oh well, I better just roll with it.

We arrived quickly at Obito's apartment. I remained hidden as best as I could, but I could tell Kakashi knew he had a stalker. He hesitated and turned in my direction before shrugging his shoulders and climbing into Obito's unlocked window. I then followed suit, but remained perched outside of the window in order to eavesdrop.

"Obito, I messed up. I didn't protect Rin like I promised. Maybe I will die soon too, even though the war is at an end. I have nightmares every night since it happened…" Kakashi continued to whisper more about why he was visiting.

I didn't hear the rest; all I could hear was Hokkaidō's continuous howls as he struggled to keep my anger from dominating. My ears grew hot as I thought about Minato-sama's irresponsibility. How could he let this happen again?! I climbed off of the window and ran. I liked the wind slapping around me. Running was something I was beginning to enjoy and I felt a sense a freedom at the thought. An eerie vibe knocked on my subconscious as I thought more about running. Running may not be such a great thing after all. It is for cowards. I continued my run all the way to Kushina sensei's house. She would be able to explain why her boyfriend allowed Kakashi's team to be killed off when he was already so alone. I remembered her request to meet with Anko, Kurenai, and myself this evening so I knew that I would not be barging in completely unannounced.

I knocked repeatedly at her door until it opened. Minato-sama answered my endless knocking with a smile.

"Princess, I'm happy to see you. Kushina and I have important news we would like to share with you and your team mates," he said as he continued to smile down at me with his deep blue eyes.

He really didn't care about Kakashi or how the young shinobi could be suffering; not if he is smiling like that. I did not return the smile, but kicked the back of his knees and brought him down to my level.

"Well I am **NOT** happy to see you. First you allowed Obito to die, and now Rin. Do you even have the slightest clue about how Kakashi could be feeling?! What are you going to do to about this! If he sinks deeper into hate and despair, then you have failed him!" I ranted at his surprised face.

He was about to respond when my Red Hot Habanero sensei intervened by kicking my butt so hard it flung me through the entry hall, past the den where I saw my teammates and Kakashi sitting all with widened eyes, and into the closed door at the opposite end of the hall.

"Bri-chan! You impish brat! I know that you are angry and I know you have a right to feel that way, but it is time you stopped acting like a child and act more like the princess shinobi you should be! You need to control your mouth!" She yelled.

"Yeah, right! Like you have all the room in the world to talk! You're the one egging us on all the time into keeping our 'boisterous personalities' and to always voice our opinions when we strongly feel for something!" I countered.

"Don't you sass me, baby Tsunade! Don't you even think that Minato-san feels close to what you do? Obito and Rin were his students for Kami's sake! He is suffering much more with this than you or Kakashi could imagine! It's high time you started respecting your superiors and think about other's feelings other than your own! What the hell is your Hokkaidō doing in that thick skull of yours? Isn't he supposed to help you cope with these things? Stop letting her boss you around!" she continued to scream, turning her attention to the ancient ghost inside of me.

A growl that was not mine, escaped my lips as she continued to glare down at my defeated form propped up by the door she kicked me into.

"How dare you compare me to that vile woman and interrogate my soul woman!" I rebutted to compensate for the feral growl that the stupid spirit made me do.

"Girls, girls. Let's just sit down and take a minute to breathe and relax," Minato-sama softly interrupted.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was a miracle worker at soothing rocky tension. He lifted me and stood me back up before returning his attention back on his love. He took her hand and led her to the den where my friends were sitting. They all refused to make eye contact with me. I was taken aback with Kakashi's presence. He was just at Obito's house and I swore I left before he did.

"We have exciting news that we have been waiting to announce once the war came to an end!" Kushina began.

"I will be taking the position of Hokage starting tomorrow, and Kushina will be having our child this autumn," Minato ended.

They blushed while the four of us each reacted differently to the news. Kurenai jumped up and immediately attacked the two with hugs, Anko paled and fainted, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, while I remained silent and stared at the floor. I wouldn't have had a shouting match with her if I had known of the infant sucking the life out of her. Stress is bad for babies; at least that is what I've heard. The news itself was slightly unsettling too.

I wanted to be happy for the two, but something was preventing me from acting on it. Once again, Hokkaidō barged into my confusion.

_"Female jinchūriki are the most vulnerable during childbirth. One of your ancestor's witnessed desolation in the midst of a birthing ritual that became uncontrollable hundreds of years ago. The distant memory within me is causing your hesitation in celebrating this. Don't worry; it is almost impossible for such an occurrence to happen again. Minato will not allow that."_

I smiled in relief and was able to express my joy, even if it was still a little hesitant. This also answered the part of my dream about the yellow-haired infant. Now, all that was left was the mystery behind the child with the miss-matched eyes and the orange mask. I had completely forgotten about the mask. I was thinking deeply about this while Anko, Kurenai, and I stayed at Kushina's home after Kakashi had been dismissed along with Minato-sama to have a discussion of their own.

"All right girls! I have just one more thing I need to discuss with you. It's regarding the Chūnin Exams," Kushina sensei said, "Obviously my leadership will no longer be sufficient enough to prepare you to pass them. So, I have spoken with the Third Hokage as well as Minato and they agree that your new captain, or captains I should say, will be a team that are all jōnin level shinobi that you may have met while subbing the other day. Your captain is Uchiha Shisui who will be sharing the roll with his teammates Uchiha Dao and Shiranui Genma," she winked at me.

Originally, this would have been great news. However, me and my nosy self had to go snoop out some information about The Bitch and overheard how the she-man felt about me. Now she was going to be in charge of me too? Sigh. I dread tomorrow.

That night, I was the last to fall asleep.

* * *

_I dreamed of an orange mask again. This time I focused on it. The mask had one exposed eye, a Sharingan eye. It did not feel friendly. I ran. I felt the desire of freedom again as I fled from the evil that seeped from the mask. Black oozed around me as I continued my journey as far from the mask as I could. That was when I found the boy with curly black hair and one gold eye. The black eye I recalled him having before was missing. I stopped running to stare at the boy with one eye. He smiled up at me and reached behind his back to grab something. _

_ He pulled out a tantō he had strapped around his abdomen that mirrored Shisui's. I gasped at the connection. The curly hair I knew that was so familiar looked just like Shisui's. Everything about the child reminded me of an Uchiha except for the one eye. It was as gold as the one I had possessed before. As I stared at the gold eye that remained, it transformed into purple, to Sharingan red, to black, and then back to gold. The color cycle continued, mesmerizing me. _

_I would have gaped at the color wheel the remainder of the dream had the orange mask that I was avoiding had not caught up. The mask ignored my presence and looked at the three year old child in front of me. I placed myself between the child and the mask. I forced myself to look into the eye within the orange cover. Genjutsu did not scare me. It did not work, so what could this thing think it could do to me or the child if I stood here? The mask glared and then looked down at my stomach. The Sharingan transformed into something more advanced and the mask then flew __**through**__ my hardened stomach and glared at the boy I was hiding. Then, the boy I sought to protect disintegrated into dust._

I awoke to my cries as Kurenai and Anko soothed my panicked heart. Hokkaidō grimaced as he slowly began to understand his predicament of being within a female host.


	13. Training with Team Shisui

Procrastination is a curse. Thank you for hanging in here with me as I took FOREVER in updating this! I do not own Naruto characters, scenes, storylines, or any of that good stuff. Also, my good friend Smile-besthingintheworld has written a one shot for me in regards to Bri and Kakashi so go check it out! If you recall from the last chapter, Bri had a nasty nightmare. I'm sure you are wise enough to have an idea about what holds for her future years from now…

EDITED: 10/07/14

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

~Shisui's POV

Again, unfortunately, my fourteen year old cousin and teammate asked to hang out. She was really starting to get overbearing and even more obnoxious since I celebrated Bri's birthday. Bri's my best friend, damn, that's what best friends do. Now, all of a sudden, Dao won't leave me alone. She was cool until she went through that puberty thing and now she's all needy and whiny and is getting on mine and Genma's nerves. She recently almost cost us a mission because the enemy accidentally elbowed her boob! She just fell to the ground like she was in the most agony ever. How bad could it have hurt, honestly?

"Are you listening Shisui-kun? So, are you in or what?" She asked…again.

"No, Dao-chan. We're going to meet the genin we're going to be responsible for later to today. You can just hang out with me then," I answered her bluntly.

I hate hurting feelings, but I just can't take her anymore. She only ever wants to talk about Bri when we do chill together and a guy can only tolerate bitching for so long.

"But…but Shisui-kun, don't you want to hang out? Just you and me?" She continued to plea.

"No, not really! I have plans and stuff."

"You are such a rotten liar! You're just in a bad mood because Baby Bri was stalking that Hatake guy on your side of town and she didn't even take the time to stop and talk to you. I think you're jealous."

"What?! I could care less about what she does with her free time. I'm not in a bad mood about that, but with your nagging ass! You are beyond annoying! Go away, Dao, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Ugh. Don't act like you don't like my annoying ass," she replied with a ridiculous attempt at seduction as she stomped away.

Gross. She can try to be cute all day long and no man alive would touch that teenaged lunatic. Honestly, I don't know why she seemed to have a thing for me. We're both Uchiha. Very distant cousins, but still, does that not freak her out?

I had procrastinated planning out a training regime for my new students and I spent the next few hours finishing it before it was time to meet them.

"Ni-san, do you know who the genin will be?" A soft voice behind me asked.

"No, not exactly. I was given their ages, but that was it. I think they wanted it to be a surprise," I replied to Itachi.

"Oh, okay. Do you think Bri-san will like them?"

"Huh? That's an odd question. She's not going to be their boss or anything so her opinion really won't matter."

Itachi gave me an affronted look before he responded.

"I just know that she's a close family friend and she likes to come here a lot to spend time with us. Mother thinks that she is a jealous type and may not like the idea of you spending time with other people, especially if they're girls."

"Haha, is that so? I guess she'll just have to suck it up and deal with any fan-girls I'll acquire!" I teased.

Itachi clearly did not understand my jest since he simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"Look, don't worry about those things Itachi-kun. I know you like Bri-chan's company and I promise you that it will not be in jeopardy because I have new trainees. So, stop fretting about it." He smiled at my reassurance and left me to finish my work.

Twelve o'clock arrived before I knew it. I really wouldn't have known it was time to go if it wasn't for the door pounding Dao was ensuing on the front door downstairs.

"Hurry up! Let's go meet the twerps!" She called out.

"All right! Damn, I'll be outside in minute," I yelled back.

I tied the tantō around my chest and glanced at the metal chain Bri had given my months ago. The stone centered in it had not glowed since the day Obito died. Maybe the worst and most difficult part of my shinobi life was over now that the war was done. Peace treaties were already in effect. I opened my bedroom door, headed downstairs, and noticed a very irritated Aunt Mikoto glaring at Dao.

"Genma-kun is probably already at the meeting point," Dao scoffed. I huffed as she grabbed the collar of my shirt and attempted to drag me outside.

"I suggest you release him before I teach you manners, little girl," my aunt scolded in the coldest voice I had never heard her use.

Dao blinked in surprise and loosened her grip to let me go. She bowed her head at my aunt and quickly walked outside. I smiled gratefully at my savior and followed my pissy teammate.

* * *

~Rewind back to Itachi's POV

Mother and Father were arguing again over our breakfast meal. I silently listened to every word spoken. They were oblivious to my attentiveness as they continued that argument.

"Danzō is getting more persistent about nullifying our pact we made with his great-niece. The Third and Fourth Hokage and elders may be in agreement with us, but Danzō manipulates in his shadows. I do not want our family or even the little princess to be in danger because of his selfishness. I think it is time we discuss our concerns officially with Lord Fourth. The Third only wanted to listen to both sides and compromise, but I do not and will not tolerate beating around the bush when it regards situations like this. I believe his replacement will deal with the issue directly," my father stated gravely.

"I completely agree with you. There is another…less important matter I would like to discuss with you regarding the oath we have arranged with the late Tsutoni," my very pregnant mother replied.

"I'm worried about the arranged marriage and how it will affect Bri-chan when the time comes for her to follow through with it. She, as every other Tsutoni before, will only be sixteen when she will be entitled to the marriage. What if she doesn't love him or what if he doesn't love her? Is it not possible for us to change that time frame or just annul it all together? Yes, I want them to be together because they are adorable, but I want it out of love, not bondage. They were toddlers and…can't we just adopt her or something else?"

"Mikoto, I didn't know that arranged marriages bothered you so. We Uchiha have been following that creed along with other elite clans for generations and it works. Well, it usually works other than the affair or two," my father said.

"That's just it! I don't want one of them to suffer unrequited love or the stings of adultery. Death is easier to accept than that," mother explained.

"So you still think about him?"

"What? Oh my, no! How many times do I have to reassure you? That was three years before I was introduced to you. I'm only voicing my concerns about that because I would like your support in keeping Shisui and Bri happy with one another. Just like us."

"Dear Mikoto, I do not think it will be an issue that we will have to worry about. Shisui already appears interested in only Bri and the girl doesn't seem to be one to just step aside and let a competitor take charge. If anything, Shisui won't even get a chance to look for another girl when she gets old enough to hold his attention…if you understand what I mean."

"Fugaku! Seriously? You men are all the same!" she teased back.

I left my parents and went up to Shisui's room. He kept a picture of Bri hidden under some comics on his bedside table that he always got touchy about if I messed with it. Lately, his teammate who was much less pleasant to be around, had been poking around here. Dao always dismissed me as a nuisance, whereas Bri always let me in on whatever she and Shisui were discussing. I don't care if Dao was some relative; that did not mean I had to like her.

Shisui was currently working on some type of plans for his new team when I interrupted him. I wanted to see what he thought about Bri. How my parents feel about Shisui and Bri are futile if Shisui isn't interested.

* * *

~Bri's POV

The nightmares from my restless night resulted in my lack of attention the follow morning.

"I'm so excited and nervous and eager and everything today!" Anko spouted out as soon as she slammed the alarm clock off.

"How can you feel that way knowing that the senseis we will have to tolerate are three of the kids that found us tied up and dominated by five year old punks the other day?" Kurenai grimaced in response.

I rolled over to tune out the two girls. I sympathized with Kurenai's argument and the more I thought about it, the more I dreaded that afternoon. I slowly drifted back to sleep while my friends continued to bicker.

"Bri! Bri! You need to get up now. We will be late if you don't hurry and we really don't need to make a bad first…no, second impression on them," Kurenai said as she shook me awake.

"Okay, okay I am up!" I answered.

I looked at my friends who were completely dressed to go. "Why don't you both go ahead? I'll catch up soon!" I suggested so that they would quit staring anxiously at my slow moving form.

"All right, but please hurry. You have about twenty minutes to get there if you want to get there at exactly twelve," Kurenai warned as she and Anko left me behind.

Twenty minutes? They just couldn't have gotten me up sooner? I opened the closet to locate the most comfortable set of training gear I could find. I tugged on a dark gray top that covered my butt and pulled on black tights underneath it. I then pulled my hair up high and struggled to find pins that were not already broken to keep my hair in place. That alone took half my needed time, so I grabbed my headband on the way outside and began to sprint to the training field we were designated to meet.

I arrived late, of course, but I forced a weary smile on my face as I caught Shisui's look of concern after I quickly tied my headband around my forehead. He wouldn't punish me for a five minute tardy, surely.

"It's about time you made it, princess," he said as he returned my smile, surprised. I could tell he was forcing his too. So, maybe I overestimated our sensei-student-best-friend relationship.

"Now that we are all accounted for, I'll formally introduce myself first since I am the official captain of our six man squad. As you already know, I am Uchiha Shisui." He then nodded his head in Genma's direction.

"I'm Shiranui Genma," he answered and then motioned for The Bitch to announce herself.

"I'm Uchiha Dao," she replied tartly. Well we all know who does not appreciate tardiness.

I turned my head in Anko's direction and rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't mock me, little baby!" Dao said harshly as her eyes glowed red.

I guess she was trying to place some type of genjutsu on me, but her ignorance of my clan's ability left her in shock as I stared back at her completely unaffected by her powers. I willed Hokkaidō into making my eyes glow purple to negate her red ones, but he refused. At least she didn't scare me the way she wanted to.

"Come on, Dao-chan. Let's not start the torturing this early in the introductions," Shisui interrupted our stare off, "since the attention is on you, why don't you start?" he said to me.

"I'm Tsutoni Bri," I replied shortly and then patted Kurenai's back.

"I am Yūhi Kurenai," she quietly answered. Anko did not hesitate to announce herself.

"And I am Mitarashi Anko!" she bellowed.

"All right! Now that we all know each other, let's begin the first lesson; defense," Shisui began.

"Wait! Don't you think we should reprimand Baby Bri for being late and showing a lack of professionalism?" The Bitch voiced.

"Five minutes is hardly punishable, but I did promise to share my leadership with you and Genma. Genma, do you think Bri-chan should be punished?" Shisui asked.

I gaped at him. Who the hell does he think he is, playing along with her stupidity? Before Genma could answer, I kindly provided my own opinion in the matter.

"You can't be serious right now Shisui-kun. This is clearly a joke and I promise—"

"For butting in and not calling me sempai, the proper term you should give your young superiors, you can run around this field five times. One for each minute you were late," Shisui commanded before I could finish my statement.

Everyone's moth dropped except for Dao's who smiled admiringly at my fool of a leader/friend. Kurenai, Anko, and from what I could gather Genma, all knew very well that Shisui allowed me to get away with everything the past six years I had know him.

"Hai, sempai," I retorted dryly.

He is going to regret this. My lack of sleep due to the nightmares impacted my speed so it took nearly thirty minutes longer to complete my task; thanks to the length of the training area we were stationed in. I slowly made my way back to where my comrades were sparring once my punishment was complete.

"That was incredibly slow," The Bitch remarked.

My out-of-breath appearance seemed to worry Shisui-kun, excuse me Shisui _sempai_, though. He frowned as I placed my hands on my hips and breathed heavily with my eyes drifting from his and towards the ground.

"I didn't realize how out of shape you were, Bri-chan," he whispered.

"She's not," Anko hotly replied. She wasn't happy with his decision either it seemed.

"She didn't sleep last night. She kept waking up screaming about—"I slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from exposing my secrets.

She glared at me, but didn't say anything else once I dropped my hand. The three older shinobi looked at us questioningly before Shisui started back on his original itinerary.

"I am well aware that Bri-chan's worst technique is short ranged taijutsu. What is your weakness in forms of defense, Kurenai and Anko?" Shisui asked.

"Mine is long-distance," Kurenai replied.

Anko spat at the ground before speaking, "Taijutsu is my strength. I have no weakness with that."

"Great, Dao-chan please work with Anko so that she can expand her skills with that. Genma, you work with Kurenai with far ranged defensive positions. I'll work with Bri-chan since I know she needs to build up her hand to hand combat," Shisui commanded. I have to admit, he was pretty good at this boss thing.

After countless times of being manhandled, thrown, kicked, pushed, tripped, and knocked to my ass, Shisui called for an end to the exhausting day. I ignored him the entire way home. Genma departed our group first while Dao remained in our party until Shisui urged her away and followed my team back to the Yūhi household. I still disregarding his presence once Kurenai and Anko entered the house and left me alone with him.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me, but you need to listen to what I have to say," he started.

"I—"

"No, Bri. Listen," he said again as he placed his right index finger over my lips to shush me.

"Soon, whether it's one or ten years from now, you will have to go on missions led by people you may not like, hate even. You're not going to be able to smart off and say whatever you feel like saying because they will not hesitated to put you in your place. I'm not going to let you act in ways that are only going to get you in trouble, not anymore. I'm not doing this to hurt your feelings, but to prepare you for the future life as a respectable shinobi. These higher-ups are brutal, Bri-Bri. I'm a fucking ray of sunshine compared to them. I can't guarantee that you won't be subjected to that, so I'm going to make sure you know how to deal with it."

He had never given me a lesson on my manners before. He had always let me do whatever and laughed at my silliness whenever I disturbed or inconvenienced others. He was right about it all though, it's time for me to grow up and take his advice.

"Thank you, Shisui sempai," I said as I batted my eye lashes at him.

I thought he would roll his eyes at me and tell me not to call him that anymore, but he shocked me again when he smiled and patted my right shoulder.

"Looks like you are already starting to get the idea, princess," he smiled encouragingly.

My mouth popped open for the umpteenth time that day. I left him smirking there as I stomped away and into the house. If he wasn't so damn cute, I probably would have slapped him. I would hate to mar is arrogant face.

Anko and Kurenai burst into fits of laughter as I caught them peeking through the blinds at Shisui's retreating back.

"He looks stunned. What did you say?" Kurenai squealed.

"Nothing that would wound his ever-rising pride," I huffed and walked to our shared bedroom.

They continued to giggle at my discipline while I changed and crawled into my bed. I dozed into a deep, deep sleep.

No dreams of the future; no nightmares of the past. The next two months continued in that fashion until the day finally came that Shisui, Dao, and Genma called us together for an important change of plans.

"All right, I know that today was originally the day that we were going to hand you three your Chūnin exam registration forms. However, there has been an abrupt schedule change in the date for that. They will not be held until this following spring. We will continue to prepare you all for that day, so let's start," Shisui concluded once the bad news was given.

Soon, the fall festival would start which meant Kushina sensei would be having her son. My nerves spiked at the thought of that.

* * *

A/NI know that wasn't full of thrills, but I needed a filler chapter for the next big thing!


	14. Kushina's Death: Part 1

Hey! Long time, huh? Well I have had time to edit the beginning chapters of this story and have motivated myself to start back! This chapter is broken into two parts. As the title suggests, this is Bri's experience with the loss of her sensei. I recommend that you re-watch episode 248; it will give the visual for the layout :D I do not own Naruto characters or scenes.

* * *

The Life of Bri Tsutoni

Bri's POV

A week had passed since my team was informed of the time change with our Chūnin exams. Anko, Kurenai, and I looked forward to today. The Fall Festival grew in quality and quantity each year, so this one would be just as exciting. I couldn't wait to see the colors and lights, smell the food and crafts, and hear all of the sounds that would be even greater now that my senses were heightened. Shisui _sempai_ gave us the weekend off for the celebration and I planned on taking full advantage of my freedom.

Anko sported a pale blue kimono with yellow trim while Kurenai dressed herself in a red one with white trim. Naturally, I had to find something that would be equal to their adorable attire and settled on a green kimono with a lily design sewn into it. I then brushed my hair down only to have Kurenai use a matching green ribbon to tie a bow into my hair to hold my bangs back.

"I like your hair down, but we still want to see your face Bri-chan!" She exclaimed.

Her father called out to us before I could thank her.

"I didn't know you had a date, Kurenai," he stated sternly.

"I…uh…well it's not a _date_ father! Asuma was only tagging along with us is all!" Kurenai babbled as she glared at the boy she was referring to who was supposed to meet us at the festival; not her house.

"Hmm. Right. Remember, what I said—no boyfriends until you are thirteen. You're almost twelve, so please slow down. That rule applies to all of you in my household," he warned and focused on Anko and me.

"But, what about Bri's birthday awhile back? That was like a date," Kurenai rebutted.

"No. That was a friend giving a friend a gift under adult supervision. Fugaku-sama was there the whole time; whether they were aware of not."

"What?" I chimed in, attempting to get Kurenai off the hook.

Before he explained, Shisui _sempai_ approached our home too. Papa Yūhi raised an eyebrow at Anko as if to ask her if she was expecting a "boyfriend" too.

"I'm sorry to barge in unannounced Yūhi-sama, but I have urgent news to discuss with Bri," Shisui hurriedly said.

"I understand. Excuse us while we make our way to the festivities," he said and directed our friends away.

"You look lovely, princess," Shisui began is "urgent" news.

"Thank you, sempai," I retorted.

"Jeez, Bri-chan. You sure know how to make a guy feel bad. Can you please drop the sarcasm before you piss me off?"

"Whatever. Like _I_ could piss you off. What's wrong? I'm missing all the fun!"

"Oh, about that. My aunt asked if I would babysit Itachi and Sasuke for her so that she and my uncle could enjoy the day. I couldn't watch them because I'm on police duty tonight. You're technically the next closet family she actually trusts her kids with, so…yeah," he sighed.

I could tell he regretted bringing me into it, but it felt nice knowing that his aunt would think so highly of me that she would entrust me with that kind of responsibility.

"Well, there is always next year," I smiled.

"Uh I, that's great that you're handling that so well," Shisui admitted and held his arm out for me to take. He led me arm-in-arm all the way to his home before releasing me.

"Good luck with those two," he smirked and flickered away.

"Bri-chan! I'm so relieved to see you! Here's a list of Sasuke's feeding schedule. Itachi is a big help. He's incredibly smart at such a young age. I'm so lucky! We'll be back late, so feel free to stay the night once you have them in the bed. I don't want you traveling back home," she babbled on as she handed me the list and left with her less-than-eager spouse.

* * *

I glanced at the list in my hand and noted that Sasuke's lunch was due any minute now. As if on cue, I heard the sweet infant cry out. I headed straight to the fridge to select the bottle labeled for today's brunch and started to warm it up. I wasn't surprised to see Itachi bringing in his fussy brother to me before I had even finished warming the bottle. Itachi's wide onyx eyes looked anxiously at my nervous purple ones.

"Don't look so worried, Itachi-kun. I know you didn't intend to embarrass me a while back. We all make silly choices," I winked at his shocked face.

He held his arms out to me so that I could take Sasuke. _Beautiful_. That's what these Uchiha were, _beautiful_. All of them with their porcelain skin, black hair, and coal-toned eyes. Sasuke's cries softened and ceased once he smelled the bottle nearing his lips. I giggled at the innocent babe in my arms as he finished his feast in less than ten minutes.

Itachi's eyes never left me as I paced throughout the house, bouncing Sasuke in my arms, and thinking of something we could do to pass the time.

"Itachi-kun, will you please bring me a thick blanket?" He nodded at my request obediently, never questioning my motives.

I laid the beautiful sheep-skin blanket Itachi gathered for me onto the floor of the family room and placed Sasuke in the center of it. Itachi and I stared at the infant as the tiny baby tossed and jerked until he finally rolled onto his stomach. Itachi smiled excitedly; apparently this was a new achievement for the youngest Uchiha. Not long after Sasuke's workout, he tired and fell asleep. I carried the lightly sleeping baby to his crib shared in Itachi's room.

My evening with Itachi was uneventful after that. Making conversation with the child was nearly impossible, so I settled on coloring activities to pass away the time. I wasn't surprised that the quiet boy drew well. His cousin did everything perfectly too. Damn Uchihas.

The moon began to rise along with Sasuke. Itachi motioned for me to remain seated as he opted to get his brother. Something felt…wrong. I glanced over at the clock and confirmed that it would be another two hours before I would expect their parents to be home. I then turned my attention to Itachi who was feeding Sasuke his bedtime meal before I stepped outside.

It was the air. The air felt wrong. I began my pacing again when I heard Hokkaidō snarl.

_The jinchūriki_, he had said.

Kushina sensei must have been in labor then. Fear tickled my bones. Itachi remained silent the entire time I was moving about until now.

"Bri-Bri, I'm ready for my parents to come home," he whispered.

"I know, I know sweet boy. They'll be home before you know it," I whispered back and rubbed my fingers through his dark hair.

Sasuke's cries loudened. Itachi's frown deepened. My heart raced faster.

* * *

Kurenai's POV

"Don't you feel it? Something doesn't seem right," I softly said in Anko's ear.

"You're just spooked. I'm going to tell Asuma of your cry-baby attitude if you don't stop being so silly," Anko laughed back.

I rolled my eyes knowing full well that she wouldn't be that mean. I desperately wished Bri was here. She would understand my intuition. Anko and I continued our walk alongside Asuma who had been oblivious to our little chat. At that point, Gai and Kakashi crossed our path.

"Why hello there, girl with eyes that are more beautiful than rubies!" Gai shouted in my direction. I caught Kakashi close his exposed eye in exasperation.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't have time for your foolish attempts at flirting, mammoth brows," I responded as I continued my secret search for Shisui.

He would be able to explain my odd feeling. Gai turned to his grey-haired friend.

"That's strange. She usually doesn't have a short temper with me like Bri-chan," he quietly confided to Kakashi while he eyed Asuma.

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement and then focused his attention back to me.

"You feel it too? I couldn't help but notice that the princess isn't with you. Is she okay?" He asked.

Gai, Anko, and Asuma looked dumbfounded at us as we shared our concern. I turned my head and briefly captured a glance at a disappearing Shisui. Hopefully he heard our conversation.

* * *

Bri's POV

Itachi held Sasuke as we sat together outside. The moon always made Hokkaidō strengthen his ability to reign over my emotions which is why I wanted to sit in the outside atmosphere. I didn't want to feel scared; not when I was responsible for two young children. Itachi soothed Sasuke, but the air thickened with dread despite our attempts to remain calm.

That was when it happened—Uzumaki Kushina gave birth. I know that had to be the reason the bad feeling worsened. That was why Sasuke cried out louder.

"Come on Itachi, let's go find your parents. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen and we need to get you two to one of the safety zones."

"So you're not going to stay with us?"

"No, I need to get to my sensei. She's hurting."

"But, if she's in danger then won't you be?"

"I'll be okay. Lord Fourth will make sure of that," I assured him as I held Sasuke in my arms and knelt to let him climb onto my back. Once he was secured, I took off to the emergency sanction closest to the home and saw two officers directing people to where I was headed. One recognized me and panic tainted his voice,

"Princess Tsutoni—hurry and follow the others! I'll let Fugaku-sama and Shisui know where you are."

I nodded my head respectfully and squatted to let Itachi down. He nodded his head and hugged me tightly before taking Sasuke away and fleeing with the others. I whispered an unheard "I love you" to the retreating five year old before running to where Hokkaidō directed.

* * *

Crying. I heard crying cooing from a secluded building nearby. A shield surrounded the place and forced me to wait outside until it faded. I needed to get in! My patience was running out when I heard Kushina and her husband talk about sealing a demon when screams pierced the air. Suddenly, a familiar but unrecognizable voice threatened those inside. The stranger planned to kill the crying newborn unless Minato handed over Kushina.

The barrier had to have been gone. I easily ran inside the moment the _orange mask_ tossed the minutes old child into the air. The next thing I remembered was flying and falling into a pool of water. My dress was soaking through and the wet material clung to me as I quickly regained my awareness. Then I saw it. This memory paved the way to the path of disgust I held against the decisions the leaders of my village made. What I saw could not be forgotten.

_Kushina's arms were chained high and a bloodied black blanket tied her undressed bottom-half away._

_Her stomach was tattooed with sealing marks._

_The orange mask explained his ghastly intentions to her. _

_My legs trembled as I attempted to climb the rock she was trapped on._

_The mask laughed as his Sharingan confronted the beast within her._

Why was no one here? Where were reinforcements? Who is the Uchiha behind the mask from my nightmares? My stomach sickened as I helplessly watched red chakra seep from Kushina while her face mutated into a sunken visage.

Kyūbi was free. Kushina was free. She fell and held on to her life as any Uzumaki would while I ran to her side. The Nine-Tails dropped a paw to crush us when Minato-sama's speed came to the rescue. He motioned for me to grab onto his loose shirt before teleporting us to a place that his son was safely hiding at.

My throat stung when Minato placed his beloved wife onto the bed beside their son. I was as silent and as still as I could be. I didn't want to intrude on the family moment. I didn't belong there.

"Tsutoni Bri, do not let your compassion cloud your better judgment. Remember this as well; not every friend you have had or will have are good. I'll be right back," Minato announced and left.

I didn't have time to think deeply about his warning— Hokkaidō wouldn't let me.

_Leave, _my spirit instructed.

I ignored his demands. There was no way in hell that I would abandon my weakened sensei with a newly birthed baby.

* * *

Kurenai's POV

My father gathered every youth aged shinobi he could find and led us to a safe zone outside of the village. My heart dropped as I listened to him urge me into swearing an oath of keeping the will of fire turning. The bad feeling that had nagged me all day overwhelmed me now as I watched my dad leave to stop the Kyūbi. I knew then that his death was inevitable.

"Where's Bri-chan? I haven't seen her during the entire festival and you never answered Kakashi before the attack. Is she with her boyfriend?" Gai questioned.

"Shisui is not her boyfriend!" Anko interceded.

"She's more than likely with the Uchiha's," I answered to prevent the two hot heads from escalating a pointless argument.

Kakashi remained silent, but I couldn't help but notice his eyes darken when Gai accused Bri of having a boyfriend. Something told me that Bri was _not_ with who I suggested, but I held my tongue. We would only endanger ourselves if we started a search for her. I decided to keep my faith in Shisui.

* * *

Shisui's POV

Damn it all. I lost Bri's trail after she reached the security area near our home. I hoped beyond hope that she remained there or was at least there long enough that I could pick up her trail again. I raced to the specific location Lord Danzō instructed the police unit to be. Luckily, it was the closest one to the Uchiha marketplace so that would be the one Bri would have gone to.

I felt that the rule for Uchiha to not intervene and control the Nine Tails was bull shit. The entire ordeal was only going to raise Uchiha hostility and Kami knows what will happen after this. I shut out those thoughts when I relocated Bri's chakra. She was already a mile away from where the safe zone was located, but at least I would be able to catch up to her soon.

"Oi, Shisui! Where do you think you are going? Princess Tsutoni is with Itachi and Sasuke and I need you there to make sure that she remains in place with them until this issue has been resolved," my uncle called out.

"What do you mean she is with your sons? Don't you sense her chakra going that way?" I asked and pointed to the danger, the danger that I could faintly feel her in.

My uncle clinched the bridge of his nose and huffed.

"Damn it all. Go. Get. Her," he spat as he returned his attention back onto the villagers amid him.

* * *

Bri's POV

I could smell heat, smoke, and flame choke the forest close to my location. I stood quietly, waiting for Minato's return.


End file.
